Ayame's Third Highschool: Shikon High
by Annamii
Summary: Ayame has been kicked out of 2 ordinary schools. Why? Because she's a wolf yokai. Truth is, she has been avoiding Shikon High, a place for both demons and human. Why doesn't she go there? Simple, because of Kouga. When Ayame does end up going, her feeling for him start to rise but like all highschool stories, there are bound to be rivals to stop you. T for language and situations.
1. Chapter 1

Ayame's Third Highschool:Shikon High

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Ayame should have saw it coming, even the second time. She did not expect that she would be kicked out again. Who knew pretending to be a human was so difficult? Ayame sure didn't and that's why she got expelled from her previous school. They found out she was a demon, a wolf yokai. So what? Its not like she would secretivly hunt down classmates in the dark and suck their blood. Yes that happened but the was like, a thousand years ago...and with vampires, not wolf yokais. But anyway, it was an all human school. No yokais what so ever and Ayame thought that it would've been a great year since she got kicked out of her last, last school. You'd think she'd learn by now. It took her 5 months and 2 schools for Ayame to finally figure out to quit trying to attened normal school and to go to Shikon High.<p>

Shikon High is a very unusal school, mostly frowned upon in society. It's filled with troubling delinquents both demon and humans. They had suspicious staff who seemed very sinister at first glance and they execute many odd teachings such as archery for priestess and priest, demon slaying techniques, monk exorcism, fox magic, and sword handeling lessons and many more. This high school also had a very mysterious principle who isn't ever seen. Rumor has it that he is a very evil and powerful demon. Most discard that idea since the assistant principal is a very old and wise priestess who can easily take down any demon disrupting the school. But now she's just known as the old hag, even Ayame knows that much. But all these werid facts were not the thing that made Ayame nervous in entering the school. She knew that _he _would be there and _he _won't remember a thing about her even though Ayame has been crushing on him for years in middle school. Nope, wolf prince of the Eastern tribe Kouga, definitely won't remember a little girl confessing her love to him. As silly as it may sound, Ayame wanted to avoid making any contact with the male yokai in hopes of getting her jumbled up feelings sorted out.

Ayame sucked up her nervousness and walked in through the front doors after climbing all those damn staires. She looked around at the familier scenery since she came here once before. She saw many humans and yokais around, acting like normal with each other. She procceded to walk to the office where she saw and elderly woman sitting behinde the desk. A black plaque with golden font that spelled out _Kaede: Assistant Principal_ and underneath read _Proffesion in the arts of Archery and the Act of Priestery. _Wow, how impressive, thought Ayme dryly.

"Hello there child, I assume that you are Ayame yes?" Kaede asked, her voice gravely with age. Ayame nodded.

"Alright, this is your schedule, locker number and password and a map for your classes. Your home room is 11-34. You are always welcome to try our for any sports or extracurricular activities and I hope you enjoy your first day," Kaede smiled. Then she warned, expression dead serious,"Fights are strictly forbbiden between humans and demons. If one occurs and you're caught up in it, I personally will show no mercy, especially towards demons, and a serious punishment will be placed."

Kaede soon shooed Ayame out since first period was begining,

Ayame found her locker quickly and with ease. She looked at her time table and then at her watch. Damn, 5 minutes. Great way to start the first day by begin late. Ayame found her hoomroom quickly, being only a fews seconds behind the warning bell. She then spent the first period in language arts, the most boring subject in the world. However, the amount of girls flirting with the teacher was amusing to watch. When Ayame entered the class, the teahcer Sesshomaru-sensei, told her to introdruce her self.

"My name is Ayame, I like sports and I'm a wolf yokai."

"Alright then, take a seat by Higurashi, it seems she already knows you," Sesshomaru commented as the whole class turned to see the miko waving her arms wildly.

1 hour into the period and Ayame was tempted to claw her eyeballs out, which she can very much accomplish. She groaned to Kagome. She did not need to spend 3 days writing another essay about pointless things every single damned year. And Ayame felt pretty damn confident in most of her grammar and punctuation anyway so honestly, she hated this class. Kagome laughed at her friend's grumbling. She remember when they went to school together in middle school and how Ayame had that huge crush on Kouga who always turned her down for Kagome instead. Kagome wondered if Ayames love life was as complicated as hers.

A whole ten minutes before the class ends, Ayame already had her stuff packed and ready to go as she was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for the bell to ring. Finally it rung and she rushed out saying 'see ya' to Kagome who yelled back to meet her again during lunch.

Ayame rushed through the halls to her favourite subject in the whole school, physical education and an even better place, the track field.

Ayame changed into comfortable, loose shorts and wore a black shirt since she had yet to buy the school's gym strip (and probably wasn't ever going to) which consisted of very tight and short shorts for the ladies and regular black shorts for the males, with a white short sleeved with the schools motto and logo, clearly printed, for both. On that particular day, during the track and field season, the P.E. Teachers divided the males from the females and then humans from yokais creating 4 equally numbered groups. Ayame looked at the other female yokais and noticed one who was a demon yokai, like herself, a fox demon, a few aquatic demons, some boar demons and some more others.

"Alright! Lets get started. We'll go in alphabetical order, in pairs, starting with Suzuki and Mayukawa. In case you don't already know, you girls will be racing in the 100 meter dash and your score will be recorded! Line up here," the coach instructed. The girls winced at her loud voice. She pointed to the starting line with her thick claws and then procceded to explain the rest. She ran to the finnish quickly and raised her arms. The two yokais got into position.

"Ready?! Set, Go!"

Ayame grinned. Now this is where she belonged, outside in the sun, in the air. She loved the outdoors because she can do her most favourite thing, run. She loves feeling the wind tread through her auburn hair when she picks up speed and the exhilaration that pumpes through her veins.

"8.83!" Ayame heard the coach shout. She watched as a runner walked to the wolf yokai, and told her something. Then she turned and looked around.

"Akira and Ayame is up!" she yelled and the group started to mutter.

"Ayame...that's the new girl right? Another wolf yokai?"

"Gosh, Akira is the fastest sprinter there is. Don't you remember the score she got last time?"

"Great, I bet she's gonna brag about how good she is again."

"This Ayame person had no chance of getting close, I mean, like, 5.21 seconds?! Shes gonna get creamed!"

At these comments, Ayame noticed the other wolf yokai smirk. She walked over to the start cooly, tying her long, wavy black hair into a high pony tail. Suddenly, Ayame heard loud cheering and cat calls. She turned and saw the other quarter of her class who were the male demons. Akira waved and winked her pretty grey eyes.

"Get a move on!" the coach yelled and Ayame quickly followed behind the popular wolf demon, getting to position. They both squated, legs bent and ready, finger tips ready to launch at any second.

Ayame felt excited for the first time that day and smiled. She could feel the adrenaline beginning to pound in her chest. To her left, Akira watched the new girl smile. She frowned, what was she getting so happy about? Akira was focused on impressing the bunch of guys who were watching, specifically one very hot male. Obviously, she was going to take this race seriously but she knew was going to win either way. Her competition didn't look like much but what surprised her was that she was also a femal wolf yokai like herself. She's gonna be faster than most demons than, she thought. She gritted her fangs and glanced at the watching audience. She found the guy she was looking for and smirked, Hah! Never mind the girl, I'm going to win and _he's _watching _me_. Oh my god, he is so hot! Raising her bottom up slightly, she looked up at the coach. The second she saw her arms fall, Akira pushed forward, the boys cheered and she sprinted. When she reached the finish, only than did she realized. The new girl wasn't behind her, she was in front!

"4.21 for Ayame! Nice!"

"Akira, 5.11! You beat your score! Great job ladies!"

Akira had a look of horror upon her face and starred at Ayame. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the males, at Kouga. He had a steady gaze directed towards the other girl. Akira heard evey comment clearly from the crowd.

"Wow, Akira lost. I wonder who that girl is?"

"I dunno, she's pretty hot though. Think she'll go out with me?"

"I can't believe Akira lost."

Akira flushed, extremely embarresed. How dare she! How dare she humiliate me in front of the guys?! Akira panted heavily and gnashed her teeth together. She curled her hands in fists and glared flames at the girl, who was walking back to the start casually. She stomped over to the fox demon, Suzuki and took no notice of the new pair of runners sprinting straight into her. She screamed as she got collided into and they fell into a heap on the ground, sliding quite a distance. She sat up, dazed and noticed all the eyes peering.

"Get off," she groaned and pushed the boar demon off harshly. She felt grass all over her back and in her bra. She treaded a hand through her disheveled, precious hair and found more grass and dirt. She wanted to cry out but that would lead too more embarrassment. She made her way back to the start, slightly limping at her brused knee.

Back at the start, Ayame called out the names of who was supposed to go next. She recieved many looks of shock and mutters. When she heard a loud shriek, she saw Akira on the ground with a boar demon. She got up quickly and walked back, face bright red and glared in her direction. Ayame ignored the look, assuming it wasn't purposely aimed at her. Akira leaned on Suzuki's shoulder and they shuffled back into the building. Ayame never noticed Kouga's gaze.

The next 2 periods were a breeze for Ayame, mathematics and history. Very boring but easy enough. Lunch rolled by quickly to Ayame's delight and she stuffed her binders and text books into her bare locker. She never really decorated her locker with pictures, or mirrors and other things. She found doing that would annoy her when reaching for her stuff. She grabbed her water bottle and sandwich from her bag, locked her locker and made her way to the cafeteria. In the loud room, Ayame searched the large crowds of students and found Kagome sitting beside a whole bunch of people, some familiar and a lot new.

"Hey! Ayame! Oh so guys, this is Ayame," Kagome turned to her groups of friends. "So the dog demon is Inuyasha, this monk here is Miroku. He's a pervert, don't get to close."

"Well, I wouldn't call myself such a..."

"Please, you're a leech, deal with it," said the other female at the table. She had long brown hair, tied at the end with a ribbon. She wore a stripped pink and black long sleeved sweater and skinny jeans over her long and muscular legs. Ayame guessed she played a lot of sports.

"Anyway," Kagome continued. "That's Sango and she's a demon slayer so don't get on her bad side," she pointed at the brown haired girl who smiled.

"Those two wolf demons are Ginta, the one with the Mohawk and Hakkaku. And that's Kouga, which you already know," whispered Kagome. Ayame nodded and sat down in the space beside Kagome on the edge of the table. In front of her was Sango, beside her was the monk, Miroku and beside him was Kouga. Across Kouga, on Ayame's side, was Inuyasha who was beside Kagome. Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting across from each other at the end of the table, next to Kouga and Inuyasha.

Ayame looked at her former crush. He was bickering with the dog demon, Inuyasha, and didn't seem to notice Ayame. He wore a grey muscle shirt with brown pants. Around his forehead was a brown head band. He looks exactly the same, thought Ayame. A little bit more muscular though, she looked at his arms and tanned biceps. Her eyes wandered over his figure and to his face, his icy blue eyes and sharp, shiny fangs. Ayame almost sighed. She quickly shook her head to snap herself out of those thoughts. What are you thinkng? You shouldn't be attracted to him! He doesn't even remember you. You don't have any feelings for him, got it? Ayame scolded herself. She started to unwrap her lunch, mind set and focused. I won't fall for him again.

During lunch, other than finding the group to be a strange combination of individual, she noticed that Kagome bickered with Inuyasha just as much as he and Kouga did. Kagome would get flushed over small things she and Inuyasha argued over while Inuyasha got worked up. Sango leaned in closer across the table.

"They have a complicated relationship. They were sorta dating for a while, even though they'll never admit it and Inuyasha was caught with a teacher in the classroom. It seemed like they were up to something. Inuyasha denied what Kagome saw and ever since then, they've been arguing with each other. And what I mean by them sorta dating, is that they kissed a few times," whispered Sango. Ayame's eyes widened.

"Damn," Ayame whispered back. Sango chuckled and suddenly flinched. She leapt up, off of the table and turned to glare at the monk. He looked up innocently and got a face full of fist.

"You leech!" shrieked a very red Sango, obtaining the stare of everyone in the cafeteria. She sat back down with a huff and crossed her arms, giving the monk a very hard look.

"It was worth it," sighed Miroku, sporting a very red hand shaped slap on his left cheek and rubbed it. Ayame looked at the pair with amusment and wondered if there was also a thing in between them.

"Ugh, he is such a pervert," mumbled Sango. Ayame looked at her.

"Why don't you give him a chance? It seems to me that he likes you just fine."

"What?! I-I don't have any feelings for him! He's too much of a player and a pervert. I hate perverts!" stuttered Sango, blushing. "Plus he'll touch the ass of any pretty girl."

Ayame looked at her new friend's downcasted face. Then she looked at Kagome, seeing that she was fed up with talking to Inuyasha and glared at her food. Ayame sighed. Seems like there is a lot of work to do, she thought. Alright, I'll make this my personal mission to get these two girls with the guys. At least this will take my mind off of Kouga, but not like it was on him in the first place! Ayame suddeny heard part of the conversation between Kouga and Inuyasha with her sharp ears.

"...keh! Stupid wench."

"You bastered, you made Kagome upset again! Don't even know why she likes you so much! I would definitely take care of her!"

"Don't you dare touch her, you stupid wolf!"

"You mangy hanyou!"

Ayame tunned them out, stunned. Kouga likes Kagome? Ayame felt a little dissapointed. She didn't understand the pang of... What, jealousy? in her heart. She shrugged it off and tried to get Kagome and Sango into a conversation, ignoring Kouga and Inuyasha. Ginta and Hakkaku watched the new company with intrest. Another female wolf yokai huh? How interesting.

At another table, Akira sat along with Suzuki and a few other demons. Akira's steel gaze never left Ayame and shd nudged Suzuki.

"Hey, that's the pervert you like, right?"

Suzuki blushed, "Don't call him a pervert! And yes he is."

"And there's the bitch from P.E. Also, Kouga's there with those losers."

"Are you planning something?"

Akira smirked, "Oh yeah. I want Kouga and you want the monk-"

"Miroku!"

-"whatever, so it looks like he is around that demon slayer quite a bit. Well make if seem that she and the bitch, Ayame are total bitches around the guys. You and I will be there to make sure that we are the better choice and we'll definitely get them."

"Alright, I don't exactly know how but I trust you."

"Good."

* * *

><p>I'm back. Feel free to inform me of the grammar errors there are, please tell me how to fix as well though. So just another typical highschool fic but ya know, centered on Ayame ans Kouga but there will be a lot of the other canon paring as well. planning to update every saturday,<p>

thanks for reading, arigato minna-san~Annamii


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch ended sooner than Sango would have liked as she and her group of friends got up and left for their next classes. Sango gathered her binders for history and her water bottle for her demon slaying train. Why the school even had that program when there are so many demon students, Sango had no idea. She treaded through the large crowds of students as the hallways became less busy. As she was walking towards Sesshomaru's grade 12 history class, she got stopped by a fox demon, younger than her. She was wearing a short orange dress with a fashionable belt around her waist, right below her bosoms and brown boots. Her chestnut brown, curly hair was up in a pony tail, her pointy ears sticking out from underneath and she was at least 5 inches shorter than Sango, making the demon slayer peer down.

"Um, can I help you?" Sango asked. She doesn't remember or recognized the girl but she never bothered to pay attention to the different students at the school anyway.

"Yeah, you can and I know you like Miroku!" she replied.

"W-What?! Why are-is this what you need me to talk to you about? You know what, II don't have time for this right now, sorry," Sango said, startled. She felt slightly warm at her claim, cheeks dusted pink. Deciding to ignore the younger girl's rambilings, she proceeded to walk away.

"No! Don't move, I'm not done yet!" the fox demon ran in front os Sango. "I won't let you have him! I'll make Miroku mine!"

Sango was confused about the younger girls sudden statment but she had to get to her next class, Shesshomaru-sensei can really bitch about late students.

"Yeah, sure go have him. I don't care," Sango answered. She felt her stomach tighten when she said that. Honestly, Sango found the idea of Miroku being with the fox demon, or any other girl in particular made her uncomfortable. She didn't want that to happen but...why?

The fox demon was at a lost for words. Now what?! Akira told her to get the older girl angry, make it look like she was about to beat her up, she said. Suzuki racked her head for any insult.

"I bet you do like Miroku! You do care! And... You know what? You will never be with him! He doesn't like you back, and he never will! You're just so...uh, ungirly!"

Sango looked at her, surprise written all over her face. Was she trying to pick a fight? Her comments stung.

"What? How am I not girly? Are you accusing me of being to much like a guy? You think Miroku doesn't like me because I'm not a pretty little bitch who cares about her nails and clothes?"

"Hah, yeah! I mean, all you do are sports and what kind of hobby is demon slaying? No one likes a girl that's violent! And that pink eye shadow though, is it some kind of joke? Do you think that'll make your ugly face look pretty? " Suzuki laughed confidently.

Sango was riled up, one thing she did not like was being called masculine. That insulted herself as being a women and Sango was damn proud to be one! She grabbed the fox demon by her collar and yanked her smug face closer.

"What is your problem? I am not a guy, and I don't act like one! I am a women!"

"Well, the way you are now, you might as well cut off all your long hair, stop putting make up on your face and wear baggy clothing. I bet you'll look like an ugly guy as well!"

Sango was mad now, her mind blinded by rage. She had no idea of what she was doing but she grabbed her collar tighter and lifted her hand, dropping her books. All she wanted to do was slap that smirk off her face. Her hand swipped down. A new voice rang out and she stopped just in time.

"Sango!"

Sango let go of her grip on the girls collar. She looked at where that voice came from.

"M-Miroku!" she stuttered. She bent down and picked up her fallen books, embarrassed. "It's not what you think! I-I mean, it is but I can explain!"

Suzuki looked at Miroku, tears in her eyes.

"Miroku! Sango was going to hit me! I didn't do anything wrong! Uwa!" Suzuki cried and ran to Miroku, embracing him. Miroku patted her back and looked at Sango, bewhildered. It was a very strict rule that yokais and humans can't fight. Sango looked between Miroku and the sobbing girl, stunned.

"Sango, I don't understand, why"-

"B-but! Ah! Just forget about it!" Sango cried, flushed and she quickly turned away from the pair. She walked to class late, tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to fall on her own her warm cheeks.

Suzuki sniffed into Miroku's shoulder. She glanced up and saw Akira smirk from behind Miroku. She grinned back.

* * *

><p>Ayame woke up 15 minutes later than yesterday and got ready in 15 minutes. First day done, second day today. Faboulous. How many more to go again? Ayame wondered.<p>

She left her apartment, locking it and ran to Shikon since it was only 30 minutes away by foot, 10 if she jogged. When she got there, she said good mornining to Kagome and Sango who she passed by, feeling very tired. Arg, I wanna sleep, Ayame complained to herself. Once she saw her scheduel again seeing P.E. for first period, Ayame got more pumped than any amount of coffee would make her.

First period started and she changed quickly. Her class was sperated into humans and yokais. Ayame looked around and her eyes widened when she spotted Kouga in her class. She looked away almost immediately, trying not to stare. Again, the class were doing running activities, much to Ayame and Kouga's delight. The coach told everyone of the task they were about to do. It was the 1000 meter sprint and you were to run in groups of 4, according to the alphabetical list. The males were up first. Ayame watched Kouga as he made his way to the start with that handsome smirk in his face...wait, what? No! Ayame shook her head furiously. If Ayame remembered correctly, Kouga liked running as much as Ayame did. Kouga got the fastest time of the entire male population. Ayame looked at him, a little impressed and made it her goal to beat his score.

Soon after the boys finished, she, Akira, Suzuki and Mayukawa lined up. Mayukawa sighed, being against the fastest girls in the class. Suzuki gave Akira a look and Akira nodded. They got into position and the coach yelled go. Ayame and Akira sprinted for the lead, leaving Suzuki and Mayukawa in the dust. The class cheered and Akira ran her hardest to get in front of Ayame by a nose. Completing one lap, Akira suddenly stucked her foot out in Ayame's lane, slowing down to a quick stop. Ayame tripped over her foot and she stumbled, almost losing her balance. She stopped running when she heard Akira cry out soon after she tripped. She turned around and saw Akira on the ground, gripping her her foot in pain. Ayame looked at her confused, she was sure Akira stopped herself in front of Ayame and Ayame tripped on her foot. The coach yelled stop and rushed to Akira's side, most of the class gathering around. Ayame jogged closer.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? I don't know what happened, like I mean"- Ayame asked.

"Ow! Ah, it really hurts!" Akira sobbed.

"Alright, I think you shoul go to the nurses office," the coach said. "Someone help Akira there!"

Akira looked around, her pretty face scrunched up in pain. Her eyes landed on Kouga. "Kouga, can you help me?"

"Uh, sure," Kouga answered and leaned down to help Akira lean on his shoulder, drapping her arm over him. She cried out in pain again when her right foot touched the ground.

"Kouga, lift her up! Be a man!" the coach yelled.

Kouga grunted and lifed Akira up bridle stlye and wrapped her arms around his neck. They made their way back to the school.

Ayame watched as the two walked off. I don't care, she convinced herself. I don't care...well I shouldn't care...but do I?

She restarted her race and her score was 12.07 seconds behind Kouga's. She frowned, dissapointed.

She waited for the rest of the class to finish and they made their way back into the building After offereing to do redos. Ayame decided to do hers again. 10.92 seconds behind Kougas. Ayame sighed. She'll just have to run more in her free time. Ayame noticed that Kouga and Akira didn't come back yet since what happened. Ayame didn't want to admit it but the event hung in the back of her mind more than she would like it too.

Feeling someone bump into her harshly, Ayame fell down on the hard concrete landing on her knees.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't see you," snarled the girl behind Ayame.

"S'okay," she replied. Ayame stared at the girl, having never seen her before.

"It's not nice to stare," the girl glared and turned around, revealing a brown fox tail.

Wow bitch, Ayame stood up and winced. Her fall was harder than she thought. She looked at her skinned knees, feeling the sting. The blood glistened and rolled down her legs.

"Ah, damn it," Ayame sighed and continued to walk back.

When Ayame reached the ever so stinky changing room, she procceded to put on her skinny white jeans. She pulled them up half way until it touched her skinned knee. She hissed as it made contact and slide them off. It would stain anyway. Still in her black shorts, she emergered from tbe changing room half changed with a blue tank top, white hoodie, and red sneakers. She ignored the lingering looks of others on her legs and made her way the nurses office, hoping for a bandage of some sort, or mabye some fast healing medicine. You never know what the nurse could conjure up.

She slide open the door and her eyes widened as she instantly flushed at what she saw. Kouga, with his back facing her, was all over Akira on the bed with her shirt rolled up. Her vivid, red, lacy bra could be seen clearly as well as the swell of her large beasts. Ayame wondered why her eyes lingered there so much. Akira's eyes snapped open and looked at Ayame. She seemed to smirk at her with her grey orbs and resumed kissing Kouga, moaning and threading her fingers through Kouga's long hair. Ayame blushed even harder and shut the door rapidly, embarrassed about what she just witnessed. It seemed like all that happened in slow motion to Ayame, like 10 minutes. Really Kouga? Just couldn't keep it in your pants, can you? Ayame bit her lip and she made her way back the changing room to slip into her jeans, staining them and making her knees hurt like hell. She's just glad that its the weekend tomorrow.

The rest of the day was uneventful but all three girls had something to look foward to. They planned on going to the mall, eat food, try on clothes but not buying them cause they were broke as shit, talking about love lives and catching up.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that asshole! I mean, I thought he liked me but he just can't keep his hands off of Kikyo! MY TEACHER!" Kagome exclaimed, very frustrated. "Like, we even kissed! Did that not mean anything to him? Why can't he understand?"<p>

"What happened?" Ayame inquired, playing with a straw in her mouth.

"You wouldn't believe it! Whenever he's around me he is like the sweetest, most caring guy ever...well its the thoughts that count, but once he sees Kikyo, he gapes like a stupid fish and totally ignores me! And you know what Ayame?! I saw him and Kikyo in her classroom! They were mumbling and I saw them hug! I didn't stick around after that though. He is always going back and forth between us! When I told him what I saw, he said it was nothing! Nothing! Nothing is everything to me!"

"Yeah, Inuyasha is such a dickhead. He needs to get his feeling with you sorted out and not leave you hanging," Sango said. "Plus, I think she, Kikyo has issues with Naraku, my chemistry teacher. I saw him ask her out, he got rejected badly though. You never know.

"Just get Inuyasha alone with you and talk. He's gotta listen," Ayame piped in. She glanced at Sango. "And damn, your teacher has the hots for Kikyo as well?"

"Yeah, I'll try. Don't know if it'll work though," fummed Kagome and Sango nodded.

"Anything exciting or weird stuff happen to you Sango?" Ayame asked the older girl. The three teenagers continued to wander around the mall without a destination in sight.

"Um, yeah I guess."

Ayame and Kagome looked at her expectantly, " Go on."

"Well there was a time, well actually yesterday, when this younger demon, in the same grade as you girls and she went up to me all of the sudden and-and said that, she was going to have Miroku for herself."

"Sango, your blushing," Kagome commented.

"N-no!"

"You like him," Ayame stated. Sango looked at her friends faces, trying to convince them otherwise but to no avail. She knew herself that she definitely felt _something _for the dumb monk.

"Well...mabye a little, I mean like a tiny bit."

"Uh huh."

"Shut up Ayame! So any way, she got me all mad by saying that I'm not feminine enough just because I do sports and I'm a demon slayer. She said that guys or mainly Miroku don't find those aspects attractive and that he'll never like me. She said I'm better off being a guy and that my make-up is a joke!" Sango frowned and gritted her teeth. "Worst part is, Miroku caught me when I was just about to slap her, talk about bad timing! I don't even what he thinks of me now! The bitch was fake crying as well!" She still wanted to hit the fox bitch. Kagome looked at Sangon and grabbed her shoulder.

"Sango, once we find that bitch, Ayame will beat her up for you!"

"Wait, what?" Ayame asked.

"You know, humans and demons can't fight each other but it doesn't say demons and demons can't fight, you see Inuyasha and Kouga fight all the time," Kagome explained.

"Oh, that's right," Ayame remembered old Kaede's serious face when she explained that to Ayame.

"So Sango, I'm guessing you got really mad because out of all of us, you seemed to be the one who definetly wouldn't go against the rules."

Sango blushed as Kagome nodded.

"Speaking of which," added Kagome, "How is everything with your crush?"

"Oo, who?" Sango asked, eagerly.

"Kouga," Kagome replied.

"He's not my crush anymore! He barely noticed me anyway. I don't like him," protested Ayame.

"Come on, you gotta still like him a little bit!"

"No! Not a bit. I saw him kissing another girl anyway, didn't bug me a bit!" Ayame lied.

"Woah, really? I didn't Kouga was into anyone other than Kagome!" Sango said.

"Are you sure Ayame? You can tell us you know. We can help," Kagome smiled. Ayame looked at her and Sango hesitantly.

"Well, I don't want to fall for him again. It wouldn't do me any good, I've already learned my lesson and I really don't want to fiddle with the strings of love anymore," she sighed.

"Yeah, she had a huge crush on him in Middle school, like head over heels in love. Kouga rejected her without a thought and"- Kagome lowered her voiced even more, -"It's because he liked me," Kagome told Sango.

Sango cringed. "Gosh, Kagome, you boy magnet!" Then she turned to Ayame who was chewing on her straw.

"I bet once Kouga gets his head out of the clouds, he'll notice what an awesome girl you are!"

Ayame looked at both of them and grinned. "I can say that about both of you guys too."

"Hey!"

They laughed, forgeting about their boy troubles for a moment. A a voice rang out clearly in front of them.

"Well speak of the devil," Kagome said, dryly. In front of the girls sat 5 males. The one with silver hair twitched his dog ears and turned around, scowl on his face as the rest of his buddies did the same, lacking the scowl.

"Bah, it's the wench."

* * *

><p>So yeah, 2nd chapter up...yay. Feel free to remind me of all thw grammar mistakes im making ans how to fix them as well. Thanks for the reviews(2) and ill continue to update every saturday. At least every sarurday where i am. heads up, story will be about 10-12 chapters long.<p>

Thanks~Annamii


	3. Chapter 3

The cashier swoon when she saw the group of hot, male teenagers strode through the food court. Watching them intensley, she almost fainted when they turned her way. She quickly snapped out of her daze to write down their order; 3 large fries, 2 cokes, 2 sprites, 1 root beer, plus 5 large cheesy burgers.

"That would be $30.78 please!"

"Ah, now I'm broke again. You guys better cough up the money you owe me," he mumbled and handed the pretty cashier the cash looking at her face. "And you are very gorgeous, would you consider giving me your phone number? When you're free?"

The girl giggled and scribbled a number on the back of the receipt and slowly slide it over to Miroku over the counter. She smiled and blew him a kiss, flipping her brown hair back to do her work.

"Keh, you leech," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Well, it was a perfect opportunity, she was just waiting for it," Miroku protested.

"But Miroku, if you keep flirting with so many strangers, Sango is gonna get mad at you," Ginta said. His brother, Hakkaku nodded as well.

"She's gonna hit you with a big boomerang. Again."

Mieoku shrugged, remembering the sting and the bruises the demon slayer had caused him. His thoughts lingered on Sango as they waited for their food.

After finishing all their food, 2 and a half hours later, the group of boys headed down to a small, deserted sitting area in the mall.

"Whose the fucks idea was it to come to the mall?! Ya can't do shit here!" Inuyasha complained.

"Miroku," Kouga grunted as he kept avoiding all the stares that came their way. "Probably because of all the chicks."

"What can I say?" The monk guitly attmitted. He waved at a few girls who passed by, giving them a smile. They giggled in return. "Don't be upset fellas, I'm sure they're looking at you guys as well."

"Keh, I've enough of that," Kouga grumbled.

"Oh, wimpy wolf finally got some female attention, big news," Inuyasha commented sarcastically. Kouga scowled and began to explain.

"Shut it dog turd! You didn't see it but the chick, whats her face? Oh yeah, Akiri or something totally flung herself at me while we were alone in the nurses office. She just grabbed me after complaining that her ankle hurt, her head hurt and her ribs hut! She even rolled up her shirt. I swear she was just like a slut! She moaned as well," Kouga said. "I pushed her off a second later and left. She had a nice figure though."

Miroku whistled, "Damn, you lucky wolf. So why the hell did you reject her?"

"The only one I like is Kagome and I'm still gonna try to convince her that I'm way better than the mutt!"

"Please, you don't know what it's like to have that bitch yell in your ear all the time about cheating and fucking love crap, shit and stuff!"

"Well you do have something for the priestess, teacher lady. I bet Kagome just feels confused, " Hakkaku suggested.

"Keh, damn wench, it's not my fault," Inuyasha muttered. Miroku remembered an encounter of his own.

"Seems I had an odd encounter with a female as well. She's in the same grade as you guys and I saw the most bizarre thing. It's a very strict rule that yokais and humans can't cause physical harm to each other but the other day I saw Sango, grip the poor girl by her coller and it looked like she was about to slap her. When I called out to her, she was very flustered and walked away quickly," Miroku sighed. "I don't know what really happened. Sango usually keeps her cool...well except around me."

"Girls are complicated," Ginta stated. Eveyone hummed in agreement. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he sniffed, picking up familier voices and scent. The rest of the demons also noticed, leaving Miroku out in the blue. Inuyasha turned around in his position and the others looked in his direction.

"Bah, it's the wench."

Kagome brutilly bashed Inuyasha's head with her fits and gave him her special death glare, just reserved for him.

"Arg! Whaddya do that for bitch?!"

"For calling me a wench and a bitch. I'm right here!" Kagome huffed and crossed her arms.

"Hello there girls, nice to see you here, " Miroku greeted.

"Uh huh,"Ayame waved awkwardly. She stared at Kouga, who took notice of the new company of girls. He stood up and walked over. Ayame turned pink when she remembered the previous events which occured. She cringed inwardly, thinking about how akward she felt and how her heart raced, unknowingly. She suddenly felt nervous that Kouga was making his way to them. Unfortunately, Ayame didn't release a sigh but sucked up more air instead when he walked up to Kagome and he grabbed her hands staring into her eyes.

"Kagome, it's very nice to see you. What brings you here in our presence, lovely Kagome?"

"Ah ha ha heh..." Kagome laughed, half heartedly. "Um, nothing. It's just that we so happened to run into you guys."

"Yeah, so hey and all. Why are you guys doing here?" Sango asked.

"Miroku wanted to look at chicks," Inuyasha responded, nursing his poor bump.

"I see," Sango steely said. "Well, I'm certain tht will help you with you're career when you're older."

"God, who else is hungry other than me?" Ayame asked, feeling her stomach grumble and interrupted the harsh comments that were about to come out of Sango.

"It is getting pretty late. How about we go somewhere to eat?" Hakkaku suggested. The group nodded their heads, approving the idea.

"Alright, we'll all go out to eat as a group but I defiantly won't be paying this time," Miroku said.

* * *

><p>The sky outside was already dark by the time the group of friends exitied the mall and made their way to an Italian restaurant after many long and loud debates. Kagome won. The girls parked their car in a free space a few parking spots away from the boys and they made their way in. Noting that they were a large group, the waitress showed them into a booth for 8. She handed them their menus after giggling about what Miroku said yet again.<p>

"And what drinks would you gentlemen and ladies like?"

"Gimme a coke."

"Shirly temple for us both please."

"We'll have 2 sprites!"

"Just water, lots of ice please."

"Pepsi."

"Surprise me."

The waitress smiled and went to fetch them their requested drinks, winking at the monk. Sango frowned, feeling upset that Miroku flirted with almost every single women who passed by, except for the old grannys of course.

"Ahh, this menu is so complicated. I think I'll just get this weird salad thing," Ayame groaned. "Kagome, is this sauce spicy or nah?"

"Um, yeah it is. Are you guys done picking?"

"I was done ages ago," Inuyasha told her.

"Well, that's excellent," Kagome flatly shot back. Inuyasha glared and Kagome returned the stare. "How about you two?"

"We're done," Hakkaku and Ginta said politely, not wanting to fuel the tint flame in Kagome's eyes.

"Okay than, I guess we can order now...oh look. Miroku's already on it," Sango grounded out as she watched the monk smile at a new waitress.

"-Yep that'll be all and may I just say, you look gorgeous in the apron. " The waitress blushed and stuttered while she walked away.

"Must you flirt with everybody?" Kouga grunted, reading Sanog's mind.

"Well, you could say I was just giving them compliments," Miroku supplied.

"Yeah, and a free pass to your bed," Sango stated. Miroku had a sheepish look written on his face. Ohh's and burns were laughed around the table as Sango rolled her eyes.

"Wow, got some tension going on here," Ayame whispered, resting her chin on her hand, elbow ontop of the table. Receiving nods from the wolf brothers, she chuckled.

"Can't wait 'till one of them mans up," Kagome commented. They both giggled earning a look from Kouga and Inuyasha. Kouga, actually paying attention, noticed how Ayame was reddish hair as opposed to the brown colour he first thought it was. She had jade green eyes that sparkled when she laughed and Kouga caught himself staring. His gaze shifted towards the smiling black haired girl beside her and his eyes lingered.

"You okay Kouga? You look sorta out of it," Kagome said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Just can't help looking into those mesmerizing eyes of yours."

Inuyasha grunted, "Bah, you sucker. What kind of demon are you?"

"A better one then you! Right Kagome?"

"You don't have to bring Kagome into this! Wimpy wolf!"

"Dog turd!"

"There they go again," Kagome sighed. Ayame nodded silently, noticing how Kouga looked at Kagome. She looked at Sango who was secretly glaing daggers at each waitress who caught Miroku's eye and Miroku himself. She sighed, it was so obvious. Sango was totally jealous. And why would one be jealous of random strangers? Why jealous in the first place? Oh, just a little thing called feelinga. A stupid thing that causes so much drama for young people. Ayame felt content thinking that all this drama won't revolve around her so she'll help her friends and give them their 'and they lived happily ever after' ending.

Soon after the group received their delicious smelling food, Miroku gained 5 more phone numbers, 2 emails, 10 winks and even some lip balm. Sango was extremely fed up with all the flirting. Miroku barely noticed or looked at her and his food has gotten cold. She sighed and pushed the meat ball around her plate, bored and upset. She spied another waitress who walk by.

"Is everything okay alright aeround her?" she meant to ask all the people at the table but she had her blue orbs set on Miroku's.

"Things just got better now that you arrived."

"Oh Miroku," she blushed and twirled her hair. Sango gritted ber teeth and clenched the table cloth. She couldn't stand much more.

"Hey Miroku, I was hoping you would go on a date..."

Date? What date? Sango went wide eyed. Sure Miroku flirted a lot, but he hasn't been on an actual date in ages for all she knew. He wasn't really...going to forget about her right, for another women? Sango stood up. Everyone looked at her.

"Sango, are you okay?" Miroku asked, concerned.

"No, I'm gonna get some fresh air," Sango said. She didn't want to see anymore.

"But it's freezing"- Miroku trailed off as he watched Sango storm off, forgeting about the waitress.

"Sango's upset," Ginta observed.

"No shit," Hakkaku whispered.

The quite ring of the door bell echoed around. Everyone kept on eating, a little bit softer than before. Kagome looked at Ayame, worried about their friend and turned back to her pasta, chatting with the boys. Ayame watched Miroku and his confused face. She waited until the annoying waitress left and pushed him off the edge of the seat. Miroku look at her, surprised.

"What are you doing?

" Kagome asked as the rest looked at Miroku. Ayame interrupted.

"Go check on her you idiot." Miroku pauses for a moment, unsure of what to do then got up a second later. He grabbed his jacket and nodded at Ayame. She smirked and stuffed more spicy vegetables into her mouth. The rest looked at her.

"What?" Ayame mumbled, mouth full.

As Miroku stepped into the chilly air he carefully walked around, looking for Sango. After stepping around for a while, he saw a dark figure sitting on the sidewalk, slightly shivering. He breathed out, creating mist and stepped closer to Sango. If she heard him comming, she didn't move. He stopped beside her right and rubbed his hands, it was really cold. He shrugged his jacket off of his shoulders and placed it on the girl gently. She looked up as Miroku sat down beside her. She regarded him suspiciously.

"Are you okay Sango?" Miroku said, looking forward.

"...yeah, sure. You know just dandy," Sango laughed hesitantly as the air around them thickened.

"Was it something I did?"

Sango wanted to snort, of course it was because of him. He doesn't spend the time of day to even look at Sango like a women, possibly a partner. Sango soon realized that was all she wanted, for Miroku to notice her. Instead he goes and flirt with every single women besides Sango. Is it true? Sango thought. Is it because I'm...not feminine enough?

Sango looked at the male from the corner of her eyes, wondering if she should tell him how she felt. She sighed and changed the subject, slightly. "Uh, Miroku."

He turned to look at her, directly into her eyes. Sango suddenly felt concious about her make-up. "Yes?"

"I was just thinking...am I too-or am I..." she trailed off.

"Are you...wonderful? Gorgeous? Well?" he supplied.

Sango blushed and gritted her teeth, knowing how he uses all thoses compliments to flirt with other women. It bothered her. She quietly asked in clenched teeth, "Am I feminine enough?"

Miroku looked at her and Sango refused to look into his warm eyes.

"What? Why would you even question that, you're a very strong women and I admire you for that. You are beautiful in everywat and you are absolutely feminine."

"Really," Sango couldn't help blushing even at the overused compliments.

Miroku grabbed her cold hands with his surprisinly warm ones.

"Sango, look at me."

She meet his gaze shyly.

"I want you to know that you are the most beautiful, strong willed women I have ever meet. You're intelligent, brave and I am probably more attracted to you than I would anyone else."

"...Then why do you flirt so much, and wait. What do you mean you're _probably _attracted to me?"

He chuckled, "Same reason. I doubted you had the same feelings and I'm unsure that you would ever like to be in a relationship with a guy like me."

"Re-really? I mean...y-yeah! Sure!" Sango felt over joyed. Her heart pumped in her chest loudly when she listen to his confession, word by word. She gripped his hands tighter and looked the violet eyes she loved so much. She nodded her head, "I want to be with you."

Miroku gave her a smile, unlike his usual smirks and pulled her into a warm hug. Sango yelped, seeing her breath and slowly relaxed into his srrong arms. She buried her head against the crook of his neck, just like the fox demon has done before. She mumered, "You remember the fox demon the other day. I was honestly going to hit her because she made me so made and insecure. I'm apologize but I just couldn't take it. I got really concerned about my appearance and how I act."

"Don't worry," Miroku assured her. "I love your personality."

"You know, I never though I would fall for sometone like you either. You're such a pervert.

"And you're a sucker for perverts eh?" Sango scowled and punched him in the arm. He laughed softly and stood up. He offered a hand to Sango who took it. The new couple walked back to the restaurant with linked hands.

Back in the cozy restaurant, Ayame leaned back in her seat and saw Sango with Miroku come back in before anyone else noticed. She smiled once she saw their enclosed hands. When they got back to the table, Inuyasha looked at them strangely.

"What the hell were you too doing?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome scolded. "Can't you see?"

"See what?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"'bout time you two love birds got together. I swear, its like hell watching you guys. And I've only been here for a week!" Ayame congratulated. Kagome cheered as well as the guys hooted, creating a racket for the other customers. They clapped Miroku on the back and Kagome squeled at Sango who blushed in return.

* * *

><p>The shrill sound of Ayame's damned alarm clock ripped through all of her imaginary fantasies, jolting her into reality. And apparently, reality was telling her to get up. She groaned like always and pushed herself off her bed, resisting the urge to smash her clock into smitherins. She would have to buy another one. She stood and slowly made her way to the bathroom, dragging her feet. After getting washed up and splashed her face with icy cold water, she slipped on some sweat pants, and a long sleeve shirt. She pulled socks over her freezing feet as well as a very expensive pair of sneakers. She quickly grabed her keys without eating any thing and went out, locking the door. She walk towards the main lobby and out the door's. She rubbed her hands together in the cool morning, the first rays of sunlight already seeping out the warm Ayame's bones up. Shoving her keys into her pants pocket, she started to strech. She extended and arms and widened her feet, leaning from side to side slowly. Hearing multiple bones crack, she cringed.<p>

After straightening her back and rolling her neck, Ayame started to jog down the bare streets along her apartment building, puffing small clouds of mist. She jogged across a few crosswalks and rounded the corner nearby a small strip mall and came to a halt we she bumped into another runner.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Ayame apolgized and looked at his face, instantly recognizing him. "Oh, what a surprise."

"Same here, you out running?"

"Um, yeah. You too right?" Ayame chuckled nervously. Of course he's running, what else would he be doing? Idiot! Ayame thought. She took notice of his brown shorts and grey hoodie, hands stuffed in his pockets.

Kouga nodded, "You live around here? "

"Yeah, father back in the south. I ran quite a distance around where I live. Hey, it was nice bumping into you and all but"- Her stomach growled, -"I should really get going. Uh, didn't eat breakfast yet," she turned pink.

"Why don't we get something from that café? It's just arcoss the street," Kouga brought his hand out to point at the building within the stripmall.

"Oh, I would love to but I don't have any cash on me," Ayame said.

"It's fine, on me."

"But"- Ayame's stomach growled again. Kouga smirked at her and she gave in. "I'll pay you back," she mumbled as they step into the café.

"Don't worry 'bout it," came his short response.

The warm air in the café quickly warmed up Ayame's pink cheeks and the smell of coffee beans and other good things drifted around. Ayame ordered a small latté, not wanting to use anymore of Kouga's money.

"Thanks."

"No prob," Kouga grunted. They took a seat by on of the big windows. Kouga looked closely at Ayame with curiosity. She had her auburn hair out of the usual pigtails and was tied into a high ponytail, like his own. Her white long-sleeved reaches her fingertips, with pre-made holes for the thumbs and was tight but stretchy. Her darks pants semmed to be made out of similat material, only a bit looser. The more Kouga looked at her, the more he felt thar he had definetly seen her somewhere.

He tried ro think. It wasn't a previous encounter while jogging, it wasn't at a track and field meet, and it definetly wasn't high school. What about middle school? Let's see, he mused. His group was mainly him and a few tribe members along with Kagome. Speaking of which, she already seemed to know Ayame before. Kouga's mind suddenly clicked together as he remembered the girl in front of him. She was Kagome's friend during middle school, she confessed to him once. He realized how this situatuon must have been really akward for her. He decided to keep his mouth shut about it but opened it so he could take a sip of his coffee. Does she still have feelings for me? He kept wondering.

"Kouga! How nice, seeing you...here with her." A voice came out of nowhere. Kouga and Ayame turned to spot another school mate, Akira.

"And you are?"

Ayame raised an eyebrow at the male. How is it possible for you to froget the person you were just eating their face off 2 days ago? Than again, she wouldn't know how many faces he had made out with.

"Aw, don't you remember me? I'm Akira! The fastest femal runnee at our school," she ignored Ayame's look even though she was lying. "I was wondering, you wanna hang out? Ya know since you seemed to be so into me when we kissed, " Akira asked and smirked at Ayame.

"Nah, the only women for me is Kagome."

"K-Kagome? That black haired cheerleader? But, come on, I'll treat you better than she could ever," Akira smiled stiffly finding out that likes Kagome. She wrapped her arms around Kouga but he gripped her waist and pulled away from her, insisting that he likes Kagome.

Akira pouted, "Okay than, but if you ever need to, you could always come to me. See ya around." She turned to Ayame and noddded. Akira brushed passed Ayame when Akira's drink slipped out of her hands and the scolding hot drink splashed all over Ayame's shirt. She stood up.

"Hot! Hot!" she hissed and pulled the soaked shirt away from her body.

"Oh my god, I'm so so sorry. Here, I'll buy you a new shirt," Akira offered. She smirked inside since Kouga doesn't have an eye on the other femal wolf yokai. All she has to look out for is Kagome.

"No, no. It's fine. Really," Ayame said. "Uh, I'll be leaving now. Thanks, Kouga." She left quickly, face warm and began to wring her shirt outside, he slim fingers getting coated with the sticky substance. Her white shirt became transparent revealing her skin underneath and it was stained with the brown coffee colour. Her ears twitched when she heard a zipper and a hoodie was held in front of her face. She looked up at the owner.

"Here, you can't go walking like that," Kouga grunted. Ayame smiled at his kind gesture.

"No, its okay. I'm going to go home.."

'I'll come with you, take the hoodie."

"Okay than. Thanks Kouga," she chuckled, knowing the familiar stubborness of the wolf prince.

He regarded her surprisingly since she spoke to him so casually even though he turned her down in the past. He shrugged, not bothering to guess why. She must've gotten over it.

The pair made their way back in silence, not exactly akward silence but more or less like a comfortable silence. The morning rays shinned above them now, bathing them in light. Ayame glanced at the alpha male and noticed his nicely tanned, built arms through his brown muscle shirt. The wind blew against them lightly but just enough for Ayame to spot the muscles around Kouga's hard, lean abdomen.

She was getting distracted and she knew it but what could she do? A very hot, male was walking right beside her and he was gorgeous. Her eyes lingered on his collar bone, trailing up his neck and to his firm jaw. His black hair shone, making Ayame wonder if it was as soft as it looked and what shampoo he used, not to mention what it could smell like. Looking over his pointed ears, much like her own, she drifted towards his icy blue eyes. Ayame started to stare for a few seconds, forgetting to move her feet. His eyes glimpsed her, jolting her out of her daze and she speed up quickly.

Ayame walked a tad faster, but she was not embarrassed. As soon as her feet reached her building, she turned around definetly not leading Kouga right to her doorstep like she would've when she was younger. She clasped her hands around her back and bended down swiftly.

"Thanks for everything!" She rose up and smiled at him. Kouga grinned back, showing fangs of his own.

"No prob."

"I hope you know your way back."

"Heh, I remembered and recognized most of the way. I'll be fine. See you on Monday," Kouga smirked. He turned around and waved briefly and shoved his hands in his short pockets. Once he saw his bare arms, he realized that Ayame was still wearing his hoodie. He looked back and saw her walk into the elevator. It looks good on her anyway, Kouga thought.

* * *

><p>Yay, 3rd chapter...4000+ fucking words...that alot fer someone as lazy as me. Took me 7 days to finish this, not kidding. I was trying my best to correct and spelling, grammar mistakes. Im very carless as you shoul know. So yeah...a little bit late since i was planning to update a few hours earlier. Couldnt log in for somereason...<p>

Thanks for reading! Arigato minna-san!~ Annamii


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was a drizzling grey as clouds hung low, threatening to dump water over the students of Shikon High. Such a day was the perfect representation of Akira's sour mood. Storming down the hallways, others stayed clear out of her path. She yanked her locker door open. It rattled as she took a hand mirror to check her apperance. She combed through her silky tresses, fixed her mascara and smiled into her reflection. A second later she dropped her fake expression into a scowl, grabbed her books and slam her door shut, creating a few dents to add to her collection.

Since her failed encounter with Kouga and the bitch, Ayame, she had been pissed at what they could have been up to. Things definetly didn't go as planned when she decided to spill the damn coffee on her. Hoping to embarrass the day lights out of her, she instead acted calmly about it. Kouga even followed her out and not to mention that they walked away together. Akira was left dumbstruck in the café until an employe came to ask if she was alright. Sliding out of her memory, she frowned as she spotted her now number 1 group of enemy's, hudled up in a circle talking.

Finding this an opportunity to ease drop, Akira walkes beside them casually and stopped at the bulletin board conveniently right beside the girls. She tunned all other noises out to focus in on their conversation while pretending to read the few sheets pinned to the board. She skimmed one quickly, the most recent on which wrote 'Save the trees!' on it. It was from a year ago.

"-into Kikyo. I thought he was getting more interested in me!"

"Well...um..."

"And you Sango! You got it lucky. Your boyfriend actually knows a thing or two about girl's feelings!"

"Just man up, ask him out."

"No way, not until he gets over Kikyo. Besides, I'm not making the first move. "

"Don't forget, Kouga's hot on your heels."

"Ah, don't get me start-"

The ringing of the bell startled them and they dispersed, blocking any further conversation to reach Akira's ears. Her eyes widened, Kouga liked Kagome? All this time she was after Ayame but he was into the black haired cheerleader this whole time? She was after the wrong person. They were on the same cheerleading squad! Thinking harder, she noticed Kagome's reaction when Kouga was mention. She brushed him off like nothing meaning that she probably didn't return his feelings. Removing her from her 'to kill' list, Kagome was tranafered to her 'to mess up' list. Akira's usual smirk was placed on her face as she absorbed the infromation. Already planning, she walked to class, passing by a certain priestess's room.

* * *

><p>Kagome could barely comprehend what her teacher was telling her.<p>

"Uh, sure."

"Thank you Kagome," Kikyo said and than added, "Make sure to tell him it's after school."

"Uh huh, " Kagome nodded and stepped out. Kikyo just told her to fetch Inuyasha so that they could talk after school. There must be something in between them! Kagome gritted her teeth and grabbed her lunch from her locker. Questions kept rolling around her head, what if Kikyo liked him back? What if they have something going on? What if Inuyasha startes to ignore her?

She blankly took her seat beside whom she was just thinking about. Snapping out of her thoughts, she whipped her head to glare ferociously at the hanyou.

"Kikyo-sensei wants to see you in her room after school. "

"W-what, why? Did she say?"

"I don't know, she just wants to see you!"

"Geez! I'm just asking! What's your problem, wench!"

Kagome's eyes flared and stared at him so coldy, he wanted to hide in a trash can. Without another word, she got up and left.

"Good going Dog-turd. You made Kagome upset," Kouga said. Sango and Ayame nodded, agreeing with Kouga's statement for once.

"The hell did I do?!"

"Thats what we would like to know," Ginta responded.

Inuyasha grumbled incoherently and sinked into his seat, wondering why Kagome was this mad at him. Dispite her issues, he couldn't help but anticipate what Kikyo wanted to talk about.

"Oh yeah, here's your sweater back, thanks," Ayame handed the clothing back to the wold demon.

"Thanks."

"Why does Ayame have your sweater Kouga?" Hakakku grinned.

"Mabye their up to something," Ginta whispered.

"No way, Kouga still likes Kagome."

"Both of you shut it! There's nothing going on between us," Kouga told the brothers without hesitation. When Kouga had said that so casually, Ayame felt something drop on her chest. It got even worst when Sango over to her.

"Are you sure there's nothing in between you guys?"

Ayame nodded, "No."

"Wouldn't you want something though?" Sango asked and that kept Ayame wondering throught out lunch.

* * *

><p>"Kouga and Ayame."<p>

What a coincidence, Ayame sighed. It's like fate knew what she didn't what and was making her do it anyway. Her class was introduced to a project as an introduction to a new uint in her biology class. She only noticed Kouga in her class only a few days ago and she wanted to wrap her heart in duck tape just to get it to stop beating so much. She hasn't stop thinking about the alpha male and what was bugging her was that she couldn't stop thinking abiut him.

Everything thing relating to Kouga, whether it be his voice or his scent, would pop up everywhere around Ayame. She began hearing things and seeing him almost everywhere. She couldn't count how many objects she dropped when she would see his smiling face on it. Her poor, poor coffee mugs. Taking in deep breaths, she looked over at him to find him looking right back. Startled, she kept her gaze into his blue orbs, neither of them moving. After a minute, Ayame gave up and dragged her things to the abandoned seats around him. He smirked in victory.

"I knew you were going to come."

"Well it didn't look like you were going to move that lazy ass of yours anytime soon," she puffed and pulled out a sheet of paper and started to write, feeling faintly warm. He chuckled and looked at her appearance. Light reflected off her high cheek bones on her pale face. His eyes skimmed over her jade orbs and dipped lower to her collar bones. Looking at her decently sized breasts, Kouga guessed she was at least a C-cup. Her blue tank top provided him enough cleverage for Kouga to eye and when she leaned over to write gave him an even better view. Her white sweater hugged her arms and her thin waist. Kouga took a moment to stare at her nice, firm ass under her white skinny jeans and then down her long, lean legs, much like his own. He couldn't help but savour how good her jeans outlined her legs while he wondered how tightly thoses legs could wrap around his waist. Before his mind could drift to more dirty thoughts, he heard his name being called and saw an annoyed expression on Ayame's face.

"...Kouga. Oh there we go. Done day dreaming about hot chicks yet?"

"How did-"

"Just a hunch, your eyes were all glazed over. So I was wondering for the past 5 minutes, what species you wanted to research."

He shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

"Wow, thanks. Very helpful. We will do some type of fish than."

Kouga nodded and his mind drifted off again. He wondered if Ayame would be interested in going out with him, considering her previous feelings. She was totally his type, athletic, wolfish, feisty, and not to forget her nice figure. He noticed how dispite how she acted like a tomboy, she usually had this cheerful atmosphere around her, much like in middle school. One would expect her to be a goody two shoes and a softie considering her nature but unexpectedly she could talk back to anyrhing he said. He licked his lips on the idea, she may habe lost her feelings though since she didn't seem very interested when she arrived. But than again, there was still Kagome and considering her rrlarionship with the hanyou, Kouga may have a chance. Suddenly a pair of cold hands slid across his shoulder blades and rested on his chest. He rotated his body to see the black haired wolf yokai, smiling her red lips.

"Uh, you need something?"

"Yeah," Akira whisphered and then leaned down close to his ear. "You," she said seductively. Kouga shuddered slightly and tried to pry the female off of him. Great, the clingly type. Kouga always dispised that. Also the reason why he turned Ayame down back than, she was very clingly. Foutunetly she has upgraded in a lot of categories, Kouga thought.

Ayame raised an eyebrow, noticing Koyga's discomfort.

"Hey Akira right? Do you mind releasing my partner? We would like to get started," Ayame smiled politley.

Akira narrowed her eyes at her request and hugged Kouga tighter. "Yeah, I do mind. Besides, he's my partner as well. Kagura-sensei told me to join your group. "

The class started to quite down and they all turned their heads to Kagura-sensei.

"Alright than, due to you peoples unwillingness to acually work in the time given to you, the project will be due next week from now. You will not be given anymore class time to work on this," Kagura told the dissapointed class. After her announcement, the students resumed chatting and grumbling at how unfair Kagura-sensei was being.

"Well the, I suggest going the library after school to work on this. Do you guys object?" Ayame asked.

"Sure, why not."

"Yeah, whatever," Akira said. Ayame sighed at her short response. Akira was probably going to be useless. This is going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>"See ya guys. I'm off," Inuyasha waved.<p>

"Where you going?" Hakkaku asked.

"Uh-"

"Oh that's right. To Kikyo-sensei," Ginta rembered.

"Well have fun! Don't upset Kagome anymore okay!" Ginta and Hakkaku chorused together and walked away, looking for their other wolf companion.

"Bah," Inuyasha grumbled. He walked through the halls, passing the remaning students who had yet to leave school. He turned to the left, onto the familiar hall straight to Kikyo-sensei's room. Inuyasha stopped in front of the wooden door. One part of him doubted that Kikyo was even in their, since she liked the outdoors. Clearing his throat, he knocked anyway. The door crecked open a second later and Inuyasha stared into the pretty face of the young miko.

"Hello there Inuyasha, come in."

"Yeah, what's up Kikyo?"

"Call me Kikyo-sensei in school please. I wante to talk to you about our current relationship," Kikyo explained. She walked to her bare desk and grabbed a white sheet of paper, her robes skimming the ground. Inuyasha gulped nevriously. This was very unlike him and his friends would call him a wussy for it.

"This letter you wrote."

"Wait, I ne-"

"Inuyasha, let me finish. I know our relationship is rocky and I have a feeling you don't even know what we are right now. I just want to confirm that however you may feel about me and whatevee I feel from you, can't work. I'm sorry but you know that teacher and student relationships are strictly prohibited and I think you can very well move on from our past. I'm sorry Inuyasha. You are an excellent person and I think who ever you end up with will realize that same thing I discovered," Kikyo lifed up the corners of her lips slightly, showing an expression Inuyasha never saw before. He swallowed his suddenly dry throat and replied.

"I understand Kikyo-sensei."

"I glad you do Inuyasha."

"I guess I'll be leaving now, if you don't have anything else. "

"Nothing else, have a good day Inuyasha. Thank you."

Once Inuyasha made it out of her stuffy classroom, he let out a huge breath he didn't know he was holding. First of all, he felt a tad confused. What gave her the sudden idea to talk about their relationship? She was talking about a letter too. Figuring out that someone must've faked the note, Inuyasha didn't feel very angry about it. Instead he was crestfallen, being rejected by Kikyo. He felt somewhat hurt that Kikyo didn't feel that way about him. She denied any possibility for them to be together. He didn't like the heavy feeling on his chest. He liked someone and they didn't like him back. He kept walking down the hallways, no destination in mind. She said he would find a girl who would like him back in the same way. Kagome, he remebered. All this time he knew she had feelings for him but he had been too obsssesed with Kikyo to care. No wonder Kagome got so jealous! Inuyasha sucked in a breath thinking about his new realization. He had to talk to her. He speed out of the building, wondering when he should talk to Kagome.

* * *

><p>The library was quite like all libraries containing a small number of people. Ayame sat beside Kouga at a round desk, books and papers laied out in front of them. The last member of their group walked in, her heels clicking on the floor. They looked to see her holding a coffee cup and a small paper bag. Successfully interupting everybody with her loud heels, they turned back to their business while Kouga amd Ayame frowned at her.<p>

"You've been snacking your face off thie entire time while we were waiting here for 1 hour?" Kouga snarled.

Akira pouted, "Aww don't be like that Kouga-kun. Here I got you a donut as well." She offered the bad to him. Kouga declined and she sat down in the chair beside him, shuffling closer.

Ayame noticed her bluntness but ignored it. "So, Akira. Do you have a species in mind?"

"No, not really." Akira looked up at Kouga through her long lashes.

"Alright than, it's settled. We are doing sharks," Ayame decided.

"Sharks huh? Interesting. Here I'll help you find books," Kouga suggested and got up. He started to walk around.

"Thanks." Ayame also got up. Akira quickly followed behinde Kouga, staying by his side. He sighed.

30 minutes into their working period, Ayame sat at the table once again but she had her head in between her hands, tugging at the courner of her eyes. She was debating whether or not should she rip her eyeballs out.

"Keep calm, keep calm," she muttered. She dared look at the others and instantly wished she didn't. Akira was basically on top of Kouga entirely, her body was pressed against him and she tried to get his face to face hers. Kouga grimaced, his temper slowly building up. The damn women was crawling all over him and his lower body parts did not appreciate it one bit. Just before he blew his top, Ayame started to move. She stood up and packed her things before grabbing a few of the research books.

"I'm going to do some homework at home so I'll be borrowing these. Sorry, but I gotta leave early...got...volleyball tomorrow morning, " Ayame looked around. "I'll leave you to two happy teens alone now," she muttered and went to the librarian.

"Wait! Ayame, don't leave me," Kouga trailed off. He groaned again and Akira took that as a good sign.

"Great she left. I bet she was jealous," Akira smirked. Kouga glared at her.

"You two! Go somewhere else if your going to be doing something that shameful! " and elderly women screeched as she walked by, hurting Kouga's head. Kouga groaned once again and pushed Akira off. As soon as she was about to crawl on again, Kouga got up.

"Sorry, I gotta go as well. I'll keep the papers," he grunted and shoved the sheets roughly into his bag.

"But don't you want to continue? There's no one at my place tonight," Akira tugged at his arms.

Kouga shook his head and ran to the exit in a rush, leaving an angry Akira.

Kouga wondered if Ayame really was jealous, her cheeks were a nice shade of pink.

* * *

><p>Yeah, short chapter. I was so pissed when the original document couldnt open on my tablet so it was useless and i stayed up till 2 to rewrite the shit i lost. Yeah so not my best chaptee, probably the shittiest oh well. i just wanna say thanka to nekoxusa(i thinl thats ur name) for rwviewing ao mucj amd because i really only remember that username.<p>

Thanks for reading. Arigato minna-san~ Annamii


	5. Chapter 5

Ayame found it hard to concentrate on her english paper while she was listening to Kagome rant about Inuyasha once again. She wanted to stuff a sock down her throat and shove clay into her pointed ears. She groaned and she placed her head down on her desk.

"Ayame! Are you even listening?"

"Yeah, yeah. Inuyasha, Kikyo, you and love along with shapes. Lots of triangles," Ayame mumbled, tired and bored.

Kagome puffed at the amount of devotion in her friend. "You know Kikyo told me to tell Inuyasha to go see her! I know someyhing happened! And Inuyasha had been avoiding me!" As Kagome rambled on, Ayame peered around the neat classroom throught half lidded jade eyes.

Students were in pairs like she and Kagome were and no one seemed to be working much. Shesshomaru-sensei was now where to be seen. Ayame thought that his silver hair and gold eyes looked familiar. Inuyasha has very similar features as well. Was there a relationship? Pondering the thought, she straightened her back and turned to the still talking Kagome. She pried her mouth open to ask but the door opened with a creak and Sesshomaru-sensei walked through, the usual frown plastered on his serious face. The students grew quite and started to scribble quickly on their sheets of paper. Ayame found herself doing the same. That man had a very strong aura that makes others feel lower in comparison and that you should do his every bidding. Geez, scary, Ayame thought. 10 mintes later when the bell rung and Sesshomaru-sensei dissmised them, Ayame left the classroom last, hurrying after Kagome. She made her way out the door way as she bumped into someone wearing a knee length maroon dress and short black heels. She looked up breifly to see a pair of red eyes and curly black hair in a neat bun.

"Sorry, Kagura-sensei," Ayame mumbled and looked downwards to continue out of the classroom. Kagura hummed in response, her face as serious as Sesshomaru's. Speaking of which, why was she going in their in the first place? Teacher stuff, assumed Ayame and she dismissed the thought.

Chuckling at Kagome's joke for that breif moment when she forgot about Inuyasha, Ayame and Kagome sat at their usual spots. Inuyasha hesitantly shifted away as Kagome glared and turned her body the other way. She huffed and procceded to stab her salad. Ayame sighed and she shared a knowing look with Sango. Ayame's eyes skimmed over their table, passing by the chatting brothers, the un talkative miko and hanyou, the slightly bickering couple and the alpha wolf. Ayame flashed back to yesterday night where she left earlier than planned. Though she felt slightly guilty about leaving Kouga alone with the ever so irritating wolf yokai, she couldn't help but wonder if Kouga stayed the last 30 minutes. And what he was doing during the half an hour. If he stayed, that was. Kouga was staring intently at Kagome once again. Probably gonna declare his love again, Ayame sighed.

"Kagome!"

Oh boy, Ayame thought.

"Go out with me!"

Okay, that's new.

All the heads whipped towards Kouga, stunned. Inuyasha opened his mouth, about to protest but Kagome beat him to it.

"Listen Kouga. I already told you. I won't go out with you."

"Why?" Kouga growled. "You know that I would treat you so well! So much better than the mutt. Can't you see he doesn't care?!"

Ayame felt her stomach drop an inch and excused herself to go to the bathroom. After her departure, Kagome looked away from Kouga onto the table. She pondered in deep silence, prossecing Kouga's words. Inuyasha furiously pounded the table and stood up, his eyes blazing. The ringing of the bell cut him off as they all got up to leave. Kagome hurriedly walked away as Inuyasha matched her pace. He grabbed onto her wrist, ignoring the bustling students and the faint ringing and flashing lights.

"Kagome! I-" He stopped once Kagome turned to face him, tears pooled up in her chocolate brown eyes.

"You what!" she whispered harshly.

Inuyasha's eyes twitched, the bell still ringing in his sensitive ears.

"God, why won't it stop?" He heard Kagome muttered. Wait, why hasn't it stop? He glanced around, noticing the absence of students and the emptiness of the ringing halls. His eyes widened, realizing what had happen. His grip on Kagome tightened, and he dragged her to the nearest room. The janitors closet. He shoved her in rapidly and locked the door.

"What the hell was that for!?" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha clamped a hand over her mouth and growled at her to be quite.

"Shh!"

Kagome muttered something muffled by Inuyasha's hand and she glared at him.

"Don't you get it?" He whispered, voice deep. "It's a lock down."

"...A drill?" She asked tentivly, voice softened once Inuyasha removed his hand.

"No, I don't think so."

Kagome shrugged away from the hanyou, imstently remembering what made her upset. She shuffled over to a corner under a shelf, scuttling past various brooms and mops in the small space. She accidently bumped into one and it clattered down. She sucked in a breath and stayed still. A moment past as slow footsteps passed right in front of their door. It stopped for a scary moment but than walked away. Kagome sighed in relief and returned to her corner, glancing away from Inuyasha. He groaned at her childish action.

"Kagome," Inuyasha spoke. "Kagome."

"..."

Inuyasha frowned and made his way to her in 3 steps across the clutter on the floor. Kagome made no move when he rested his hands on the wall beside her head.

"Kagome," he repeated. "Ka-go-me. I want to talk."

"...Can't you do it another time? I don't wanna die right now you know," she finally hissed. She looked at his than to see his golden eyes staring right into hers.

"I'll protect you, don't worry."

Kagome scoffed, un amused. She kept talking in the hard whisper. "Why would you? You don't care about me, just like Kouga said. He's right though, all you care about is Kikyo!"

"No! Well yeah but that was before! I realized! "

"Realized what!?"

"Kikyo doesn't like me back and when I found that out...I felt..."

"...Felt?"

"Dissapointed but I got over it a second later! I realized that you had always been beside me. Even though you were annoying, but! You suck with me while I was blinded with someone who wanted nothing to do with me! I," Inuyasha blushed and looked away from Kagome's wide eyes. "I'm sorry that I ignored you. Would you mind...uh, getting together with me?"

Kagome was thrilled but she glared at him. "Why? From what it looks like, Kikyo dumped you and now your crawling back to me."

"No! When Kikyo dumped me I could finallt think about you! I was too stupid to realize it."

Kagome smiled and giggled.

"Hey, don't tell anyone about this. I'm not being this emotional again," Inuyasha puffed.

Kagome laughed again and grabbed Inuyasha's head, turning him to face hers. She pulled him down and their lips meet. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise but started to move his mouth along with hers. He braced himselfon the wall over Kagome, both arms around her. Her kiss was better than he ever imagined, but it's not like he kissed much girls anyway. He slide his tounge into her warm mouth and Kagome gasped. They fought for dominance. As Inuyasha moved his hand to hold hers above her head, his other hand trailed lower towards her shirt button. He pressed his firm frame to the miko, making her moan as her back arched on the wall. They broke apart for air and stared at each other. Suddenly a loud _bang! _ripped through the air, startling the heated couple. A scream was followed and Inuyasha smelt blood.

"I'm going out. Stay here Kagome!" Inuyasha leapt to the door and yanked it open.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered loudly, terrified.

"You know I never liked lock down drills," he growled. "Stay." And he ran off.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Stay? Stay?! I'll show him! Who does he think he is, treating my like I'm the mutt!" A smile spread across her face when she remember how serious Inuyasha had been when he said that he would protect her. Shaking her head, she looked around carefully and quickly ran after Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Kouga hated staying still, and therefore he hated situations that required him to stay still. He was a yokai, perfectly capable of going out there and taking care of business but no. Stupid principle just had to have everyone practice a fucking lock down drill. He wanted to get up, and mabye beat up a bad guy's ass. A part of him doubted that this was real, just another practice drill. He glanced to Ginta, Hakkaku, Sango and Miroku next to him. During the confusion, he had lost contact with the mutt and Kagome. Ayame was also nowhere to be seen. He yawned and put his hands under his head. Might as well take a nap. His blue eyes snapped open when a gun shot rang out from a little farther down the hall. Someone screamed, probably a girl and the taintwd smell of blood drifted past his nose. He looked at the others who where just as shocked.<p>

"I'm going out," Kouga whispered. he couldn't just sit here and do nothing! He was an all powerful yokai after all!

"No, Kouga stay put. There is nothing we can do for her," Miroku stared, his eyes hard.

"I can't just do nothing! Out of all the people here I would've though you'd be the one most likely to same a damsel in distress!"

"I've learned that it's better to protect the people close to me." Miroku tugged Sango closer. "I'm not going to let you risk andmore lives just so you can see what's happening."

"Tch, you can't stop me. I'm going." Kouga stood up in a flashed and ran out the door, following the smell. It could be anyone, even Kagome. Even Ayame.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other, like they always do when their leader does something stupid. "Oh, boy."

"Honestly, can't he listen for once?" Miroku sighed and stood up as well. "I'm going after him,"

"Me too."

"Sango-"

She gave him a hard look.

"We're coming to," Ginta said and he and Hakkaku got up.

Miroku sighed again, there was no stopping these people.

"Okay, be careful. Sango?"

"Don't worry about me. I've got this," she smiled and they all headed out after Kouga.

Kouga ran down the hall as Inuyasha popped out from another hall and they almost collided. They both came to a halt.

"Watch it mutt!"

"You to wimpy wolf! You headed to-"

"Yeah." The sound of shoes clicking across the floor made Inuyasha look behind. They saw Kagome running ro them.

"Kagome! I told you to stay!"

"Don't you command me like im your pet!" she panted.

"Alright, Kagome I'm glad your safe. I doubted Inuyasha could've protected you well enough."

"Why you!"

"Let's go guys," she said,, cheeks red.

Inuyasha and Kouga nodded and they continued, a little slower?

* * *

><p>All Ayame wanted to do was go the bathroom with out any surprises. Is that hard to ask for? Once she heard the bell, she thought lunch was over, like many other students as she went out to the halls to her locker. To her utter confusion, barely anyone was in the hallways and they were scrambling to classes. Okay, Ayame thought, it must be later that I though. But why is the bell still ringing? She sighed, this can't be good. She felt an arm hook arounf her neck and pulld her back. On instinct, she shoved her heel into the nearest shoe and she raised her head high enough to knock into her opponent's jaw and she turned around. She came face to face with a teacher.<p>

"Come back here girl," he snarled and lunged forward. Ayame was quicker on her knees and leapt away. She was prepared to run but she felt his arms gripped her waist and she turned her body around and brought her knee up to injure him in the place where sun doesn't shine, and if it does that he's got problems. She heard him groan and Ayame tooke that as an opportunity to escape. she ran until she was sure he couldn't catch her but she suddenly felt a searing pain in her calf and she fell down. She heard the gun shot a moment too late and her throbbing leg was the reason why.

Dammit! He had a fucking gun! She rose up on her arms and looked at her bleeding calf. She winced in pain as her calf burned. She panted in short breaths and struggled to get up. Once again, she felt his rough arms lift her up so she had to rest her body weight on her good leg. It was like she was getting a very bad leg cramp when all the muscles squeeze together, only 100 times worst. Also, her head was throbbing as violently as her rapidly beating heart. His arm held her neck in a choke hold and she felt the cold metal of his gun press against her right temple. Never going to the bathroom again, she sighed. Her eyes moved to where the sound of footsteps were coming from. Kouga, Inuyasha and Kagome emerged from the corner.

"Ayame!" Kagome gasped. The man looked at her and Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind him, his hand staying over her's. Kouga noticed them and his chest dropped a bit. Kagome has choosen. He looked over to the more serious matter, Ayame.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled. He never liked the man ever since he tried to make a move on Kikyo who, by the way, Inuyasha has totally gotten over her,

"Let her go," Kouga demanded.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Ayme made a choking sound when she felt his grip tighten.

"Halt! Naraku! Explaine this!" An new voice rang out and everyone glanced at the new company. Kikyo had her bow arched ans ready with her arrow as well as Kaede. Miroku and Sango had their equipment ready and aimed while Ginta and Hakkaku stood there.

"Now now, Kikyo. I know you wouldn't want to hurt a student. She is my hostage and what I want is the the sacred Shikon jewel! So hand it over! Or else," he visibly made his finger press along the trigger. Kikyo eyes him carefully as well as the many tentacules he was sprouting from his back. In a quick moment before she could aim, one tentacule crept towards Kaede's neck.

"You have it! Don't you old hag?"

"Kaede!"

"Don't worry Kikyo. Naraku, let the poor child go. I don't have it."

"Don't even try to fool me. I know you have it, if not than Kikyo does. Give it up peacefully and won't harm another hair on her head."

Kouga gritted his teeth, wanting to jump in and tear Naraku to shreds but the gun was still pressed against her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Naraku turned his head around quickly in time to see claws swiping to his neck. His grip on Ayame lessened but he tried to shoot anyway, missing her head but getting her shoulder. "Damn you-"

Naraku's head feel to the floor with a thump and Ayame collasped. Kouga jumped in to catch her before she hit the ground. Her fore head waa matted with sweat and her shoulder was bleeding as heavily as her calf. Her blood started to soak through Kouga's brown ahirt. She grounded her fangs together in pain and she struggled to stay conscious. Her green eyes peered at Kouga before passing out.

"Ayame!" Kouga said. "Someone call-"

"On it," Sango lifted her phone up to her ear. She looked worridly at their injured friend.

Kagome crouched down beside Ayame and stared into her pale face. After looking at Ayame for awhile, Kouga watched her savour talk with the rest of the adults.

"Thank you Shesshomaru-san. We are extremely greatful," Kikyo bowed down as well as Kaede.

He nodded and turned to his companion. "I apologize for killing your brother."

"I never liked him anyway. Thanks for the favour actually, " Kagura frowned, looking at the corpse of her brother.

The wailing sound of sirens echoed onto the school grounds as medic rushed through the doors, locating Ayame. Taking her from Kouga, they loaded her up onto the stretcher and then they were off. Several police officers stayed behind and they stared to question, distracting the teens from their wounded friend.

* * *

><p>Sosososo sorry, imma a day late. I wont give you excuse why though...cough..cough. and its a short chpter only 2500+ words...oh well. I wanted ro write more but i hade to get it up. I not sure about other schools but lock downs are when a suspicious person enters a school and students would gather around the lcok down wall, sit and stay quite. Yeahh heads up, im not a very big fan of sesshomaru and rin so dont expect much. It not thag i hate it, it just i dont have enough i,maginarion to make rin older looking...year not a fan of big age differences either. Oh well, im more kagura ans sesshomaru so yeah, thats enough of my meaningless babble, probably add a whole 200 words..<p>

Thanksa for ready. Arigato minna-san~ Annamii


	6. Chapter 6

"I told you troubling teenagers! No matter how close friends you are to each other, I can't let you in. This isn't a movie, family only-"

"It's alright Haruka-san. Let them in since they're very egar to see their friend."

"But, doctor-"

"She's doing fine by the way. Her injuries are now healing very well for a yokai and dispite the blood lose from everything that has occured, she doesn't show any symptoms of being in a traumatized state. But do keep in mind to be careful, please," a women cut the nurse off. She smiled at the frantic group and nodded at Hauraki, who gritted out the room number where Ayame was staying in. Kagome thanked her with equally as much sourness the women was giving them and smiled gratefully at the doctor. She and her usual group shuffled through the halls, passing various patients and elderly, while keeping as quite as they could.

"1154, 1152, 1150, 1146, 114-" Sango trailed off.

"1134! Found it!"

"Shhh!"

"Sorry," whispered Ginta. Sango knocked on the door, waiting for a response.

"Ayame? It's us," Kagome said to the door. After a moment of shuffling noises heard from inside, a muffled replied granted them permission to go in. Sango twisted the door knob and pushed in, the rest of the friends piling into the room.

Kagome's face lit as she saw her injured friend laying on the hospital bed. Ayame ran a hand through her messy red auburn hair. She smiled at her friends, delighted to recognize some familiar faces.

"Kagome! Sango! Gods, how long did you pester the secretary for?" Ayame grinned. Her bright green eyes skimmed over each of her friends as they gathered around her.

"A long time but how are you?"

"Does it still hurt?"

"What the hell happened?"

"Where did you get shot?"

Ayame chuckled at the amount of questions being asked. She took time to answer each of them the best she could.

"...got shot in my calf because I made a run for it and nailed him in the nuts.. It was shocking really, seeing that much blood flow out of my leg. It was sorta terrifying. "

Kagome nodded her head furiously, "It sounds really scary as well. We were so worried! "

"I'm fine guys! Really," Ayame assured her.

"That bastard Naraku, I always knew he was fishy! "

"I'm sure you did Inuyasha."

"I did! I had an instinct-"

"Right so the important thing is that you're okay."

"Yeah, also I'll be going back to school in a week. My injuries might have been deep but since I'm a demon, it'll heal faster." Ayame shifted her weight on the uncomfortably hard bed and turned to Kouga, her eyes shinning apologetically. "Hey Kouga, I'm sorry. I guess I gotta leave you to finish up the science project with Akira. If it wouldn't be to much of a bother, you could give some of the work so I could do it here."

"After everything, a science project is what you're worried about? How about you just leave the poject to me and you focus on getting better," Kouga frowned.

"But-"

"No buts. Rest."

"Wow," Kagome raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly, "Who would've thought that big, tough Kouga could be so caring to someone other than me."

Kouga widened his eyes and looked away from all the stares. His cheeks heated slightly and he growled.

"Stop looking at me like that!-"

"Ohh, you should've seen him Ayame. The way he rushed in to catch you was so cheesy. He was all like 'Ayame! Ayame! My poor Ayame!' Hahaha!" Sango snickered and the rest of the gang laughed. Ayame blushed at the information whiled glancing at the flustered wolf yokai. Did that mean something?

"Kah, wimpy wolf acted soo heroic and cheesy that I was about to puke," Inuyasha chuckled at Kouga.

He growled and shoved his fist into Inuyasha's waiting face. They began to throw banter at each other once again and swung their fists, Ginta and Hakkaku getting caught up in their fight. Kagome laughed at Kouga's reaction and she turned to face Ayame. Sango walked over and swung her right leg onto the left of Ayame's bed, resting.

"Okay maybe not exactly, but pretty close."

"Hey!"

"Fine, that didn't happen at all," Kagome rolled her eyes and Sango cut in.

"But he did rush in to catch you and that was like the cutest thing. The way he held you protectively in his arms, his worried expression and his uneillingness to let the paramedics take you. We know he doesn't realize it, but there is definitely something going on with him and you. Aw look at you, your all pink. You and Kouga both match in shade!" Sango grinned a cheeky smile.

Ayame covered her warm cheeks with her clammy palms and puffed. "You've got to be kidding. No way he would fall for me in a hundred centuries even if I was the only other being on the earth. And I definitely don't feel the same." Dispite her claim, Ayame knew that she didn't quite believe that statement much herself and she couldn't ignore what her friends had said either. Now she wasn't so sure and her determination to not fall for Kouga was slowly eroding away. Her friends looked at her unconvinced and they all turned their heads to a new voice.

"Well from my discoveries, I think you should give him a chance Ayame. You never know, he may be falling for you as well," Miroku said.

Ayame scoffed at the older boy. She ignored how rude she must've been but she didn't need any more advice about the subject. "Thanks for your words of wisdom oh great monk."

"Any day, " he chuckled. Ayame looked down at her slender fingers, crossed on her lap. Her thoughts began to drift but a shattering sound fillied the room and everyone looked at the group of boys. They all grew silent as they stared at something on the floor, in pieces.

"Boys..." Sango muttered. Inuyasha recovered first and wasted no time to pointed a finger at Kouga.

"It was your fault! "

"What?! You dog turd, of course you decide to point your frickin fingeres at me! And I'll bet-" A knock was heard and a muffled voice came through.

"Ayame-chan? Is everything all right? Are there any disturbances- oh. It's you teens," the nurse shoved through the door, an unpleasant frown on her face once she saw the certain teens she was bickering before. Her eyes swept over the room until they landed on the pile of broken glass on the ground. They flashed over the boys faces and narrowed. Her eyebrows twitched as she grabbed Inuyasha by his pointy ear and hauled him out along with Kouga.

Kagome watched Inuyasha wave his arms frantically and sighed, "I guess thats our cue to leave. Get better quickly Ayame, and get plenty on rest!" Kagome rushed out to aid her companions from a very long speech. Sango hopped off and hugged Ayame who returned the gesture. Miroku bid his farewell also and they left the wounded wolf yokai by herself once more. The door clicked into place and Ayame let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She flopped onto her back and stared into the white-yellow ceiling. She basically had a whole week to do nothing and she was not counting on Kouga to bring her that homework anytime soon. Speaking of Kouga...

Ayame groaned and rolled to her side, bringing the blanket around her. Hey, think of the good things, she chided herself. Like, she doesn't have to do anything except sleep and eat, she doesn't have to go to school and she doesn't have to cook. Speaking of cooking, don't forget hospital food...good ole hospital food... Yeah, it's gonna be a looong week.

* * *

><p>1 week later and Ayame was feeling her muscles cramp after not moving for so long. Hearing a few joints crack, she rolled her limbs a few more times until they felt looser. She yawned, feeling the comfortable space of her own apartment again. That cramp hospital room was too stuffy for Ayame, plus there was nothing really new to do provided that the nurse was the same. During the last week, Sango and Kagome came a few times. Kouga never came again and Ayame didn't know how she should feel about that, disappointment maybe? Throughout the week she was sorta anticipating something. She scolded herself, Kouga must have better things to do. Ayame shuffled across the floor into her small kitchen. The hospital food wasn't that good and Ayame didn't feel like cooking at the moment so she opened her fridge to take out an apple. She closed the door and made her way to her small room while eating her fruit. She placed her pain medicine on her nightstand and grabbed a towel.<p>

She took a very needed, nice, long and steamy shower, listening to the sound of water splashing onto the floor. After at least half an hour, Ayame got out and wrapped her towel around herself. She looked into the mirror, her eyes skimmed over her shoulder where she got shot. There was a faint mark from the wound and Ayame rubbed it, remembering how it felt. She twisted her head around to look at the back of her calf for the other injury. The doctor had told her that her calf injury was much deeper than her shoulder injury and would take a bit longer to heal. In the meantime, it could become sore and swollen and it may throb from any physical activity. Ayame sighed and slipped her clothes on. A think tank top and sweats. She wrapped the towel around her head and hair and walked back to her room. She felt a slight cramp already forming in her leg and plopped down onto bed, hair still wet. She groaned into her pillow and rolled over, looking at the ceiling, something she found herself doing a lot of now. Her hand groped around for her medicine and popped a pill into her mouth. A minute later, Ayame fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay? Like you're not going to fall over or anything?"<p>

Ayame sighed. "Kagome, I'm absolutely fine! It's okay. Thanks for the thought and all but I'm not going to collapse or anything. " She smiled at Kagome who watched her with a disbelieving expression.

"If you say so..."

"Yup, everything's peachy. Now shush, Shesshomaru-sensei is gonna start teaching. "

"I thought you hated English," Kagome murmered.

"Shhh." Ayame appreciated all the concern Kagome was giving her but it's hard to convince people that you're fine after getting shot twice. Later in biology, she noticed Kouga was doing the same thing. He was hovering around her like a bee, asking questions every once in awhile and updating what she had missed.

Ayame wasn't the only one who noticed this as another wolf demon gritted her teeth and her nails sunk into the wooden desk.

So the girl's been gone for a good week and once she comes back, she hogs all the attention of Kouga. That annoying little bitch! Having Kouga all to herself and preventing him from seeing that Akira was obviouslh the better and way hotter chick. Truthfully, the whole lock down business wasn't spread out to much of the students but Akira did find out that Ayame and kouga was involved as well as their other dopey friends. Probably explains why she hasn't been at school for a week, Akira mused. This must be part of her plan. She must want Kouga for herself and thats why she's using all of his attention. She must have been spending a lot of time alone with him. Dispicable, she frowned. Akira decided that Ayame must be stopped and she had the best idea. She needed to find Suzuki first.

Akira walked over to Suzuki's locker to find the fox demon there.

"Suzuki!" Akira hissed.

Startled, Suzuki snapped her head towards Akira. "Oh! Akira!"

"You don't know how sick I am of that Ayame girl! She is like, hogging Kouga! She is so going to go down and I have the perfect idea." Akira lowered her voice to whisper her scheme to Suzuki who looked at her with uncertainty.

"But, it seems a bit extreme..."

"She is going to suffer, I don't care how!"

"...so after school? I don't have to stick around right, after-"

"No, I won't be either. No ones going to find out we were behinde it. She's never going to expect it."

The lunch bell rang and the students bustled about to buy their lunch before it runs out. Ayame waited patiently in line since she didn't feel like packing a lunch and it was a lot of work. Once she got her sandwich, she turned to her usual spot and saw Kagome standing amd looking around.

"Kagome, what's up?" Ayame asked while sitting down.

"Finally, Ayame you're here! Okay so all I wanted to say was...Inuyasha and I are finally dating!" Kagome exclaimed to their group. A pause settled over the table and Sango suddenly smiled.

"About time! God, it was so painful watching you two. So who made the move? When did this happen?"

Kagome grinned and proceeded to tell Sango about the janitors closet and Inuyasha's bold moves. Inuyasha turned a bright shade of pink and he scowled.

"Inuyasha, you're all pink!" Ginta commented.

"Shut up!"

"I bet Kagome's been training him," Hakkaku snickered.

"Absolutely!" Miroku agreed.

"What? Hell no, no one controls me and I don't listen to anybody, especially the wench," Inuyasha growled.

"Who you calling wench?" Kagomd glared.

"Uh..." Inuyasha faltered.

Ayame sighed and rested her chin on her palm. "They're bickering like an old married couple already."

Sango laughed. Ayame smiled. She was happy for Kagome and Inuyasha but what did Kouga think about this? She looked beside her at the unreadable expression on Kouga's face. He looked at the new couple, at Kagome with soft eyes. Ayame knew she felt some sort of affection, she hated to admit, for the wolf demon and she felt the urge to help.

"Are you okay?" Ayame started, a bit hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Kouga kept his gaze on the two.

"Well, you seem out of it and all. It's about their new relationship right?"

Kouga looked at Ayame. He realized that Kagome had made her choice but he didn't feel as bad as he thought he would. It's lile deep inside of him, he expect or knew that Kagome was going to choose the mutt but he still kept trying. He gave the femal wolf yokai a grin. "I'm no wussy, I'm fine. Just surprised and all. You know what, I'm already over it."

"Okay, just making sure," Ayame smiled back, looking into Kouga's bright blue eyes. He honestly didn't look that disappointed and his answer surprised Ayame. She assumed he was goin to put up a fight, being the stubborn one he is. What he said made him sound more mature, Ayame thought. Being around Kouga and talking to him so casually made Ayame feel fuzzy and warm. She liked that feeling, being around him. One part of her knew this was dangerous territory, something she was trying to avoid. The other part was saying Ayame's worst nightmare is coming true. Ayame refused to say she was falling for him, again. However, she really did like the feeling of staring into his eyes. Ayame groaned inside her head. Dammit all.

* * *

><p>Track and field was still continuing in P.E. after Ayame's one week absence much to her deligth. However that meant she also missed 1 week of track and field exercises. What a disappointment, Ayame thought and remembered her leg. Sadly if she used 100% on every event, her leg wouldn't take that too well which sucked, big time. Ayame stretched a bit, bending down and rolling her shoulder. She failed to notice Kouga's gaze on her backside. She stood next to him, listening to the coach repeat things she already knew.<p>

"You like running right? Your good," She heard Kouga whisper.

"Thanks," she whispered back to his sudden comment. "You're fast as well."

"You like track and field?"

"Well the running parts are fun and the hurdels and okay. It's a bummer that I can't go all out on these tracks because of my injuries."

"I see," Kouga grunted. His eyes skimmed over the hurdle track. "When you get better, we should have a race next time."

"Yeah that would be...nice." Ayame's head wirrled. Was that a date? Wait, is this even a good thing?

"Alright, lets do girls first. Akira and Ayame!" The coaches loud voice cut throught and Ayame snapped out of her thoughts.

"Hey, take it easy," Kouga reminded her. Ayame nodded.

She squeezed past the other yokais and waited at the left side. Akira walked up and gave her a glare that meant buisness. Akira was determined. Ayame wondered if she should go full out. She didn't want to lose but then there would be consequences for her poor body parts. Oh well, she sighed. Yolo. She got into position, mirroring Akira's and she watched the other coach at the end of the track. His arms dropped and they ran. They both successfully timed their speed, distance and jumped at the right moment, gaining just enough momentum. Ayame and Akira were neck in neck as they continued. When Ayame made contact with the ground again, her wound started to trob painfully. She stumbled, losing her previous momentum and barely made it over the next hurdle. Akira gained to lead and Ayame pushed past to go at her normal pace, ignoring the strain. Akira made it to tbe end before Ayame and smiled triumphantly.

"Akira, 17.98! Ayame, 19.03! Good work girls!"

Akira kept smiling, knowing all the eyes would be on her since she won. She skimmed her classmates for Kouga and realized they were glued to Ayame. Her mouth twisted into a sour frown and her teeth clamped shut. Akira wanted to pull her hair out and shove it down Ayame's throat. With a frustrated huff, she made her way back. Ayame gripped her calf for a moment, rubbing circles into it. She limped back as fast as she could, trying to walk straight. When she got back, she saw Akira clinging onto Kouga's arm.

"Nee, Kouga-kun! I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a jog sometime with me? We could go to my place later and my parents aren't usually at home in the morning so"-

"Sorry, I got...plans and stuff. And ...hey!" Kouga spotted Ayame limping around and rushed to her. "Ayame!"

Akira's eyebrow twitched and a vein popped from her forehead. "Suzuki!"

"Ye-yes!"

Akira glared long, sharp kanatas at Ayame and she hissed muderously, "She is going to die."

* * *

><p>She stuffed her binders into her bag, making sure that no pages were sticking out and it was nicely organized. She closed her locker and took her time walking to the doors. Ayame pulled her white hoodie over her head and stuffed her hands into her pockets. She walked to the door, passing various people. Once she made it outside, she noticed Kouga leaning on the wall, probably waiting for someone. She passed him but he started to walk in her direction so she stopped, wondering if he was actually going towards her so she doesn't end up looking like a retard standing there waiting for someone who wasn't looking for them in the first place.<p>

"Hey."

"...Hey." Nice response Ayame. She cleared her throat, "Uh, so you need someting?"

"Nope, just wondering if you uh, want to walk home together. You know since it's in the same direction."

Ayame regarded him with surprise yet again. How many times was he going to impress her with something new?

"Sure...oh wait. Shit, I can't find my phone. I'll be going back to my locker." Ayame looked at him apologetically and he nodded. She ran back, bag bouncing against her hip and speed walked to her locker. A hand appeared out of no nowhere once Ayame passed the bathroom and it latched onto her hoodie yanking her in. Ayame's heels skidded across the squeaky floor.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing-oof!" Ayame collasped onto the floor, holding her stomach. She lifted her head to see who had brought her there. Before she could catch a glimpse, another hand gripped her hair back and her vision went dark. Ayame growled amd clawed at whoever was behinde her who dodged. Her hands flung the cloth around her head and immidietly, her arms got held back. She bared her teeth and took a whiff. One male, 3 females, all unfamiliar.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Ayame snarled, expecting to be punched again. She felt helpless but at least they didn't bind her mouth..yet.

"None of your buisness. We just have orders to beat you up," a femal snapped.

"Why-" Ayame felt her cheek sting and she tried to face whoever was talking.

"I said none of you're business!" A hand reached out to slap her again. Ayame took in slow breaths, trying to think. The one holding her was a female, the male was standing to her right by the door and the femal who talk was in front her. Ayame assumed that the third female was to her left so she was surrounded. Now what? her mind kept repeating. She began to feel a twinge of fear in her stomach. She felt nails creep up her neck and she shivered. The hands holding hers forced her to stand up. A jolt ran through Ayame like electricity. Someone had jabbed at her leg while she was standing, bringing her down again. Her newly injured calf trobbed and she sucked a quick breath when a kneecap made contact with her stomach again.

"Shit," Ayame breath and started to cough. How is she going to get out of this one?

"Hey, take her hair," A low voice commanded and a second later, Ayame had her hair yanked back painfully stretching her skin. Resisting the urge to throw up, Ayame clenched her stomach as she was punched again, trying to lessen the pain. She felt as if her mind was in a haze, fog surrounded her mind. She couldn't see, she couldn't move freely, and she was getting hit for an unknown reason. Consfused, Ayame barely registered the slam of the bathroom door and a familiar scent. Why me? Ayame sighed. Her head shifted to the rush of cool air and her ears picked up the new voice.

"Hey you bastards! Leave her alone!"

Kouga? Ayame felt her heart leap with relief as the femal released her hands in a rush. Instantly, Ayame removed the cloth to find Kouga and his concerned expression. The previous attackers vanished. He kneeled beside her, wondering what happened. Ayame had barely any idea herself but told him what she knew. Her hand wrapped around her stomach and she pressed down on her side gently. She hissed at the pressure. That was so going to bruise, might as well add it to her collection.

"Can you stand? Here," Kouga shuffled to Ayame's side and pulled her arm over his shoulder, circling her waist with his right arm.

"Ow, dammit. Thanks Kouga. You're a real life saver," Ayame winced and grabbed her fallen bag. "Okay, I think I'm good." Ayame gently shrugged herself away from Kouga's contact, already missing the warmth. Kouga's hands lingered, debating whether or not to let her go.

"Yeah, no problem. Glad I did come to check on ya anyway."

Ayame gave him an appreciated smiled, her eyes shinning bright. Kouga swore he felt his heart beast faster as he looked back. His cheeks dusted pink and he faced forward, arm scratching the back of his head nervously. Kouga walked Ayame back to her apartment, going right to her doorstep.

"Uhh, this is mine. 501. Again, thanks Kouga," Ayame bowed and looked into his eyes.

"Ehem, it's fine. But are you sure you're okay, I mean your stomach doesn't seem in very good shape. Neither does your leg."

"I'm great, a bit shocked and confused but fine."

"Don't push yourself, " Kouga looked at her sternly. Ayame recalled her race with Akira. Did he notice? "Well, I'm off. Text me if there's another problem. And get rest!"

Ayame waved as the wolf prince jogged down the hallway, back down the way they came. Kouga definitely cared about her, Ayame knew. However, she shouldn't be jumping to any conclusions. Besides, it's normal for friends to care for their friends. No feelings nessecary. Ayame rubbed her new bruise once more and lifed her shirt to inspect it after unlocking her door. It became a dark brown and purple colour. The spolch was the size of her palm and it stung. Oh well, she thought. It'll be gone in a day or so. She walked passed her small living area and her eyes skimmed over thde stack of unread mail, advertisements and letters in a heap. Shs collected it that morning and didn't had a chance to look through. She decided to ignore it. It couldn't be anything important anyway. She sat on her bed carefully after ripping off her clothes to put her usual wear on and laid on her back. She kept thinking about the events that happened in the day, especially Kouga. She didn't like, nor hate this new feeling but it was very annoying. She rested her hand on her stomach and fell asleep moments after with a certain yokai in mind.

* * *

><p>Oh my god, im such a jackass. I havent posted in like 2 fucking mothes. But dont worrt! i wull finish this fic! Ive got this damned cold that hasnt left in over 2monThs. Bah, i feel horrible. Im soososos sorry. Hopefully i should even have the next chapter up tmr even though its quite short ans the thrid on up in 2 days. Thats my goal, 3 chapters ina row. Again sososos sorry. This fic is gonna come to an end in like 4 or 5 chapters, from this one. So...6 plus...1, 2 ,3, 4, ...6 plus 4 is ten.. wow, i thought it would be longer... oh well.<p>

Thanks for reading. So sorry. Arigato minna-san~Annamii


	7. Chapter 7

Akira had noticed that lately, she had been in a lot of bad moods that definitely are not good for her skin. Most of which are cause by two people in particular. First, there is Kouga who keeps ignoring and or advioding her and hanging around the bitch. And the second person, the bitch Ayame. Stealing her reputation and record as the fastest femal yokai sprinter wasn't enough. She just had to take her pretend boyfriend, hopefully future husband away as well. Thoese dammed elders! Stupid northern tribe! They all stopped her from achieving a heaven with the eastern wolf prince. Akira fumed. No point in planning anything secret now. Akira walked straight up to her foe, looking into her confused facecand began letting out her string of colourful words.

"You bitch! Stealing my record and reputation wasn't enough but you had to steal my boyfriend as well?! You even got the clan elders into your sick little plan, didn't you? You want Kouga all to yourself!"

"Woah, calm down," Ayame said, startled by the sudden interaction with Akira. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about and even if i did, I doubt it'd be true."

Akira let out a frustrated growl and explained. "You are the northern's pack alpha femla, correct? I bet you were behinde this whole thing but I'll tell you anyway. Somehow you got the elders to set you up in an arranged marriage!"

Ayame raised her hands in shock. "What? I heard no such thing!"

"Please, I'm sure you're the one who brought up the plan. Your elders, decided that with the eastern tribes elders that you and their alpha mate should marry so that they could strengthen their connections and power since thoese two clans are the most powerful. My clan, the western clan abosulutly disagree's since they want me to marry the wolf prince of the western tribe, Kouga! You little bitch got into all of our plans! Give Kouga to me!"

Immidietly Ayame refused to comply. "No! I don't care what you say. I wasn't behinde any of this plus I haven't gotten any notice referring to this so I don't quite believe you."

"I you don't believe me than just let me be with Kouga!"

"...No...I. I won't," Ayame was suddenly unsure what came out of her mouth.

Akira snarled," Mark my words, I will get rid of you! You're making a serious mistake against the wolf princess of the western tribe."

"You're not scaring me," Ayame told her confidently.

"Arrgg!" Akira stomped off, leaving Ayame to finally realize what the hell occured. The bell rang in her ear and she went to her next class, her mind still in a fog.

First of all, Akira was upset because Ayame was...engaged. Engaged to the eastern tribe's...Kouga! Ayame's eyes widened instantly. What Akira said hardly made any sense but what if it was the truth? It would definitely be something Akira would be riled up over. Her and Kouga, huh? Ayame shook her head furiously.

What! No, no, no, no, no, she shouldn't, absolutely, never think about this. But what if it was true? Just thinking about being with the wolf prince was enough to get her cheeks warm but being engaged, married to him? Obviously if it's an arranged marriage between clans, they would be expecting wolf pups. Ayame might as well fainted right than and there. Her forehead grew extremely warm and her hoddie was uncomfortably itching around her collar. Why is it affecting me so much? It could even be a lie...but just the idea of it, Ayame thought. Man, she was acting like that love blinded kid she was years ago.

Well, Ayame gulped, deciding to ask her the question. Did she like Kouga? At the same time, she felt like her dream had finally came true as well as her worst nightmare. Ayame growled at herself in frustration. Nice going girl, just wanted to surive the rest of school without falling for Kouga and what do you do? You fall, you got pushed and you landed really hard on your ass. If it turned out to be a lie than Ayame knew she would feel dissapointed. There wouldn't be an excuse other than her feeling to give a reason for their possible affection. Her heart pounded in her chest. Kouga...definitely makes her feel like she was flying sometimes. And ayame knew that feeling all too well.

* * *

><p>"Oooo, hey Ayame! Look at this!" Kagome waved the wolf yokai over. Sango pointed to bright poster with big fancy letters plastered on the wall.<p>

Ayame raised an eyebrown and crossed her arms. This can't be good.

Sango smiled at the two, already spouting out plans.

"The dance? I don't know guys. It's just not my thing. I'd rather not go." It was true. Ayame attended a dance once at her old a schools and regretted that ever since.

First of all, finding a date. At first, Kougo instantly crossed her mind as a possible date_if _she were to go, not saying she is and when she does ask, he will reject her and therefore Ayame will get that sinking feeling of some dead flesh floating to the bottom of her stomach which she had been trying to avoid the whole time. When she had attended that dance a year ago, her date was just another popular jock who didn't really hang around and got into a serious mess with some older girls. Finding a dress was also very difficult. It's got to be the right colour, form, shape, thickness, lengt, the list doesn't end. Same applies to everything else one wears when going to a dance. And actually wearing the dress was horrid, don't even go there. Nope, Ayame decided. Not going to go.

"What?! Ayame! You have to go, it would be our first dance together and we can do each others make up, pick out dresses"-

"There's no point. Sorry guys," Ayame apologized.

Sango frowned at her. "Why not?"

"You know, a bunch of resons."

"Is it about your date?"

"W-what? No, not about getting a date."

"You can go with Kouga," Kagome suggested but immediately cringed after seeing Ayame's horrified expression. "Alright, never mind. Uh...you don't have to go with a date?"

"Alright Ayame. Have it your way...for now. When we come over for that sleepover, you better believe your ass that Kagome and I will do everything within our power to make you go!" Sango declared and laughed at Ayame's expression.

"God dammit guys..."

"You'll love us. Don't worry," Kagome winked and Ayame sighed.

"Come one guys. Don't force me, please. You guys can't be creatures from hell," Ayame tried begging, pulling out her secret-now-not-so-secret weapon. Puppy eyes.

"Haha, you can't fool me. I got a brother, never works," Sango smirked at her dismay.

The three friends continued to chat mostly about the dance during lunch. Ayame told them that if they didn't stop until every detail was planned, than they wouldn't have anything to talk about when they come over. Sango agreed but realized that unintentionally, Ayame meant that she was going to talk about the dance along with her and Kagome and she called her out on it.

* * *

><p>"Thoese damned elders. Who do they they are, putting me in an arranged marriage! " Kouga frowned.<p>

"Who is it going to be?" Miroku asked.

"The alpha chick in the northern tribe. I don't even know who she is!"

"Well, who knows. She might be really hot," Miroku commented.

"Or really cold," Hakkaku snickered and Ginta chuckled.

"Aw shut it."

"Hey Ginta?"

"Yeah Hakkaku?"

"I wonder which tribe Ayame is from."

"...oh that's right, we still don't know. Do you think?"

"Yup."

"So Kouga, since we now know that Inuyasha finally manned up and is now with Kagome, how do you feel about it?"

Inuyasha turned to Kouga, scowling. Kouga smirked in return at the dog hanyou.

"I feel perfectly fine though I doubt dog turd has enough strength to fully protect her. You are just a hanyou."

"I'll protect Kagome with everything I got you wimpy wolf! You better not lay a hand on her or I tear ya to shreds!"

Good, Kouga thought to himself. He would never say it outloud, but he thinks that dog turd defiantly will try his best to keep Kagome safe. Kouga had let go of his lingering feelings for Kagome and started looking around for possibly someone else. A female wolf yokai with red hair popped in his mind. She's pretty chill. Nice legs, ass, chest, curves, athletic and not overly clingy. Her personality was pretty cool as well. He remembered how he turned her down without a second thought a few years ago. If he were to try, would she turn him down?

"Hey, Kouga. What do you think about Ayame? And I'm not just talking personality, " Miroku asked slyly. Kouga looked at him in surprise. Had he read his mind?

"Pervert," Inuyasha coughed. "You got Sango."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha with an offended expression. "Inuyasha, you wound me. I would never leave my dear Sango even if she wanted me too. All I am implying is that our wolf friend here migth have some feelings for out femal wolf compainion. She is quite a beauty."

Damn, he can totally read minds the damned monk, Kouga thought.

"Keh, don't get any ideas," Kouga grunted.

"Oh, I already have one. The dance is coming up next friday and the girls are bound to expect us to be their dates. Why don't you ask Ayame to go with you? Since you're still single."

"Heh...oh wait. Kouga is engaged," Ginta said.

"Don't remind me that I'll have to marry some stranger or that I'm still single! I'll work on it!"

"With Ayame?" Hakkaku asked.

"What? Well, she is great and all. She's hot, I'll give you that and we both like running a lot so that's something. However, going with her could make it akward, if she said yes."

"Oh I think there is a high probability of her saying yes," Miroku said with a suspicious ligth in his eyes. "I think you both developped feelings for each other."

"Oh so Miroku is the love guru now? Great and now girls will start wearing mini skirts," Inuyasha groaned.

"I think he was always the love guru," Hakkaku commented. Both Inuyasha and Ginta nodded in agreement.

Kouga thought about it. Have he been developing romantic feelings around Ayame instead of a friendship one? It seems possible, sometimes seeing her smile or laughed makes his heart skip a beat.

"I'll ask ber to the dance," Kouga decided.

"Excellent, as Inuyasha and I will ask our girlfriends too."

"Well who else is she gonna be going with?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Well now, I had my fair share of experiences and women do appreciate being formally asked out to a dance by their respective boyfriends."

Kouga snapped out of his muddled thoughts and turned to his two tribe members.

"What about you two?" Kouga asked.

"Oh, I haven't even thought about getting dates for myself!" Hakkaku realized,

"Me either!" Ginta said.

"Aw man, we have to find dates soon or all the girls will be taken!"

"I don't wanna look like the two doppy loners again!"

"Yeah, good luck with that," Kouga sweat dropped at their little conundrum.

* * *

><p>Kagome laid out her sleeping bag carefully in the middle of Ayame's small living area, making sure that there were no wrinkles amd that it wasn't in the way of any furniture. Sango did the same. She and Kagome wore their sleep wear which consisted of the same type of clothes Ayame wore, a simple shirt and some sweats. After several hours of watching T.V.p, playing games and spending time doing useless things, the girls decided that they would actually get to the sleeping part of their nigth over. In others words, they were going to talk and chill instead of sleeping. Ayame threw down a few blankets of her own and her pillow then snuggled closer to hee two friends. They each laid on their stomach, heads towards each other in a sort of trianglecircle formation. Ayame wrapped herself in her blanket, feeling cozy.

"Geez Ayame, I don't know how you stand living in an apartment all to yourself. It's so lonely and quite," Kagome commented. She rested her elbows on the ground with her chin resting in her palms.

Ayame shrugged. "You get used to it."

"It's sort of scary though, as if someone would just pop out of your door at any moment," Sango said.

"No worries, I'm a big girl. I'll defended myself," Aya e grinned and they chuckled.

"So the dance is coming up next friday..." Kagome started, making Ayame groan.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I just hope Miroku will ask me out instead of just assuming that we are going together. A girl likes the feeling of importance when someone asks them out you know."

"Oh my gosh, same here. I really doubt Inuyasha has enough brains though even if I drop huge hints."

Ayame and Sango chuckled at the density of Kagome's boyfriend. "But yeah, really excited for the dance. Ooo, it's just going to be so fun! We are going to pick out dresses and make sure our date are wearing the same. Put on the glam and stuff and show our stuff. And the punch is always good!"

"Just make sure it isn't spiked," Ayame mentioned dryly, growing tired of hearing about the upcoming event already.

Sango frowned at Ayame. "Speaking of which, why don't you want to go? It will be tons of fun!"

Guess it's time to come clean, Ayame sighed. "Well-"

"If it's about getting a date, don't worry. I'll make sure Kouga says yes," Kagome nodded confidently.

Ayame gave her a small smile. "Thanks Kagome but I won't feel veey good if you had to force him. So I don't like dances for lots of reasons, finding a date included. Dressed are uncomfortable, there is so much planning and complexities involved, it's just not worth the time. And about Kouga...I can't get my mind off of him," Ayame admitted causing Kagome and Sango to squeal.

"So you like him now?!" Sango asked eagerly.

"I-I don't know...I mean. Probably but it's just going to be a drag," Ayame sighed, blushing. "I already went through this, Kagome, you should know and I got rejected in an instant. It was horrible after that, I swear I couldn't even try to date anyone after. It hit me so hard when I was head over heels in love with Kouga but I got dissed anyway, I'm not blaming him at all, it just hurt. I'm not expecting that he knew anything about my crush on him so he couldn't have known anything when he said no. I honestly never whant to go through that again and with the same person too..."

"...and now you fallen for him again," Sango stated and Ayame nodded.

"Ahh, I hate my self! I came to this school with the goal to not fall for him and I just do!"

"Ayame, it's alright. I know it's frustrating but think better thoughts, " Kagome tried to convince. "I mean, Kouga isn't after me anymore and I really think Kouga noticed that you are an awesome girl. I would even say you're his type. I think you should give it another chance. Let yourself in and try. And even if it doesn't work out, don't let that stop you!'

"Wow...thanks Kagome. I guess I just needed that talk up in my face," Ayame thanked her, feeling much more relieved in her system.

"Yeah Ayame. Give Kouga another try and he would be a fool to turn you down," Sango smiled.

Ayame nodded. "Thanks. Your girls are the best friends a wolf yokai could have."

"So I guess this means you're going to the dance?" Sango looked at her hopefully.

"Soo?" Kagome said.

"Alright, Alright, I will give it a chance even though its a pain in the ass only if Kouga is willing to be my date because I ain't going to spend a whole week trying to find some guy," Ayame agreed. Kagome and Sango cheered.

"Okay, I think we should sleep," suggested Ayame. She twisted her body so she was laying on her left side

and Kagome rolled onto her back. Sango rose up and walked to the light switch. Her eyes landed on the heap of papers on Ayame's counter.

"Hey Ayame. Shouldn't you look through your mail? There might be something important," Sango said.

Ayame groaned and mumbled," I don't want to..."

"Can I look through it than?"

"Uh huh."

Sango kept the light on and quickly flipped througth the thick pile.

Ad, ad, ad, ad, menu, ad, ad, coupons, ad, letter, ad, ad...wait, letter? Sango grabbed it and read the fine printing.

"Ayame! There's a letter. It's from your grandfather," Sango brought the fancy envelop to the wolf yokai who took it with interest. She ripped througth the top and unfolded the paper inside. Sango kneeled down and Kagome looked up. Ayame's eyes traced the fine handwriting of her grandfather and her expression turned into shock.

"Ayame, you okay?" Kagome whispered.

"U-uh..."

Sango swiped the letter from Ayame's unmoving hand and read it herself.

"Oh my god..." She handed it to Kagome.

"Holy shit," Kagome looked at Ayame with wide eyes.

"You're engaged?!"

"You're engaged?!"

"I'm engaged?!"

They all looked at each other, laughing for a brief moment.

So Akira wasn't lying after all, Ayame realized. It's true, she was engaged to the eastern tribes wolf prince, Kouga.

* * *

><p>Oookay! Chp 7 up. Its almost 12 am here but i still put it yp just like i said! I almost didnt, and thst sxared the shit out od me. Alrigth, i shoyld have the next one up tomooro still as an apology, i migth not make it thoug so give me a day er two. Yup, meaningless rambling rigth here. So yeah...im sleepy.i like sleep. Oh, feel free to remind me or corect me of ant grammar and mistakes and how to fix as well.<p>

Thanks for reading. Arigato minna-san~Annamii


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: THERE WILL BE HINTS OF**** IF UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE skip the oart in between lines. U should be able to figure it out

* * *

><p>Akira and her kitsune companion spied on Ayame and the gang from the corner, as per usual. Akira frowned in remembrance that her plan last week was interrupted. The other femal wolf yokai came out without much expect a few bruises. Akira felt deep bitterness and irritation whenever she saw Ayame. She got the guy Akira liked and he hung around her more than he had ever done around Akira. Akira disagreed with his choices completely and wish he would finally snap out of his damn dream world and realize he belonged with her. That girl frustrated her more than anything at the moment and if one more thing went wrong or upset Akira in any way, she was going to blow her top and murder someone.<p>

"Hey, Akira. Shouldn't we go ask them out before anyone else does?" Suzuki nudges Akira.

Akira hummed, "Well, it would be better if they asked us out but that isn't going to happen by the looks of things so I guess we should be the ones to do it. We'll do it after school."

* * *

><p>"Okay," Suzuki nodded. They turned and walked away from the group while occasionally rejecting the males who came to ask them out.<p>

"So, I was wondering my dear Sango, is that if you were interested in being my date this friday night to the dance?" Miroku smiled.

Sango giggled at his formal question, appreciating it. "Oh, well I would love to my dear Miroku," she smiled back.

"Excellent!" Miroku turned to look at the males of the group. "And that's how you do it boys." He wrapped an arm around Sango and pulled her closer, her head resting in his shoulder.

Both Inuyasha and Kouga scoffed while two brothers watched carefully, giving him an applause. Kagome looked at Ayame who looked back in return. Kagome nodded slightly, angling to in Kouga's direction and gave Ayame a 'go on' sweeping motion with her hands. Ayame pressed her lips together in an unsure line. In return, Kagome raised an eyebrown as if to say 'You're not backing out now are you?'. Ayame shook her head, however she didn't feel the necessary need to do it...right that instant. Kagome heard Inuyasha mumble something and turned towards her.

"Kagome..." He started.

"...Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at him.

Inuyasha began to shift uncomfortably and stuffed his hands into his pockets. With a pink face, he looked at the ground and mumbled," Willyoubemydate?"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Kagome asked nicely, laughing on the inside.

"Willyoubemydate..."

"...I'm sorry, again?"

"You're gonna be my date!" Inuyasha exclaimed earning a laugh from Kagome. Messing with him was too much fun.

"Smooth," Kouga couldn't help but cough.

"Like you could do better," Inuyasha challenged.

"Oh yeah? Fine," Kouga accepted. "Ayame."

Ayame looked at the wolf yokai in surprise. He looked at her green orbs with a straight face, ears sligthly red.

"Will you be my date?" Kouga watched for her reaction.

Ayame could imagine her jaw dropping so low, it would drag around on the floor. Fourtunetly that didn't happen as she closed her o shaped mouth quickly. Unable to speak, she nodded, still shocked. Sango out a small squeal and hide her smile behind her hand.

"Alrigth, that's great, " grinned Kouga. He let out a breath of relief he didn't know he had. Seeing what his quesrion did to her made him feel warmth. Her eyes lit up and she gazed at him with a sort of surprise.

"Yeah...great," Ayame trailed off and continued to stare back. Suddenly Kagome took her friend by the shoulders and shook, bringing both of them back down to earth.

"Eek! Oh my god, do you know how many things this means?!" Kagome continued shaking Ayame in her excitement. Sango left Miroku's side to join the squealinf fest.

"Uh, Kag-gome! You can s-stop shaking!" Ayame cried.

Kagomr stopped and smiled at her face. She and Sango looked at each other, then back at Ayame and squealed again. They each grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

Miroku watched them with amusement and noticed everything that occurred with Kouga. He chuckled, "Nice job boys. How are you feeling?"

"Like a blushing retard," Inuyasha muttered.

"...huh, oh. Great," Kouga said.

Thought so, Miroku thought. He faced his two date less friends and shook his head.

"You two need to get your asses in gear and hurry up," Miroku said.

"Uhh, but, but how-who should I-"

"I don't know-which girls, just-"

Miroku sighed, there was going to be a lot more work.

* * *

><p>"Come one people! Move it, we have a lot of work to do before the day is done!" Kagome cried as she headed to another clothing store. She dragged Inuyasha with her, already carrying 3 bags of who knows what. Sango walked with Miroku who only had one bag so far. The group went to the mall straight after school, suggested by Kagome. Ayame smiled at her friend's excitement and enthusiasm but she could always get a little bit extreme. So far Ayame hadn't bought anything yet but she knew that was going to change once Kagome remebered Ayame owned no dresses. Ayame grabbed her money, counting it. Around $40, she estimated. Should be enough, like how expensive can a dress be?<p>

She noticed Kouga walking beside her and felt her heart race. She looked away, trying to calm herself. This was new. When she had that crush before, she would always be exicted to see Kouga and dream about their possible future. Now whenever she looked at him or notice how close he was, she would flush and her beart would start beating fast and she wouldn't dare think about their future now. Especially after she found out about the engagement.

That night she was shocked, oddly exicted, embarrassed and her thoughts immidetly flew to Kouga. Does he know? What if he knew who he was engaged to? Would he be dissapointed? Does he even know that he's engaged? However, Ayame noticed in the letter that it didn't mention Kouga's name. It just stated the eastern tribe's prince but Ayame knew that was Kouga. If Kouga had received the news, then it probably didn't state her name. Ayame sighed in relife at her possibility. She felt that if Kouga knew it was her he was her she was engaged to, things would no doubt become akward and she wanted to wait until she knew what she absolutely wanted with her feelings. So far, she had accepted that she liked Kouga but she wasn't quite sure she wanted to pursue a relationship not knowing what his answer might be, dispite Kagome and Sango's advice.

When they had dragged her away after he asked and she said yes, they told her everything that it could possibly mean. But the main thing they were focused on was that he definitely had affectionate feeling for Ayame. She blushed, still skeptical but her hopes rose. It rose even more when she heard thoses words come out of his mouth.

After school, before they went to the mall, Akira and Suzuki came up to them. Akira smiled sweetly at Kouga and asked him to be her date. He declined, saying Ayame was his date. Akira tried a few more times to no avail and Suzuki asked Miroku as well. Finally giving up, they stalked off. Ayame hadn't any idea what was in store for her when the extremely pissed Akira walked away.

Her eyes drifted around as she thought until she felt her hand being dragged roughly by Sango into a very pink store.

"Sorry Kouga, we're going to steal your date for a moment!" Sango cried and the three rushed into the store where a storng aroma of perfume and other powerful scents surrounded Ayame and she felt her sensitive nose itch. The boys follwed and started coughing the moment they entered.

"What to hell? This place reeks!" Inuyasha cried, earning the glare from the store employee.

Koiga coughed and pointed outside, "I'll be standing out here..."

Miroku shook his head dissaprovingly. He took both of the yokai and dragged them back in. "Oh no you two don't. Don't be wussy. Now come, I doubt you two have any decent tuxes."

Kagome smiled again as she brought Ayame to another pink and frilly dress with only a little amout of difference from the last one.

"What do you think Ayame? This one is pretty cheap," Kagome picked up the tag.

Ayame looked at it and her eyes almost bulged. "$35.95?! Are you crazy?"

"Absolutely not! This is one of the cheap ones."

"Cheap? You call this cheap?!"

"Alright fine," Kagome puffed. "If you're that unhappy we can look for an averaged priced one. This cloth would itch anyway."

Ayame gave her an astounding look. She almost fainted at the sight of the dress and the horror of what's about to come. She knew it, she should've said no.

"Ayame, Kagome!" Sango waved them over. She showed them a beautiful dress.

"How much is this one?" Ayame mumbled, still mulling over the price of the 'cheap' one.

"Mmmh? Only $69.99. It's on sale actually but that's not important. I think it would look great on you," Sango thought.

Ayame decided to look at the dress, wondering if it was really worth it. It could just be like all the other ones she was looking at. Instead of the deep and bright mixtures of pink and red she and Kagome were looking at, that dress was a deep and rich blue in colour with a fashionable bloody, red belt. It covered the rigth shoulder with a cloth that wrapped around the back and connected to the left side of the waist. The dress was mid calf length but it had a slit on the left leg at mid thigh. The skirt part wasn't tight as Ayame thought. if she were to wear it, she could easily get away with wear black short shorts. Plus, with the extra opening, it allowed more movment. It was simple but better than the ones she had seen so far. Also eager to stop looking for more dresses, she told her friends that she would try it.

15 minuted later, the girls were done and helped Ayame purchased the dress by lending her $16 dollars each. Now Ayame had in her hand a bag with a $70 dollar dress that she would most likely wear once in her entire life. Totally worth it, she groaned inside her head. Oh and don't forget she was out of cash that was meant for her amusement for another month. Sango and Kagome had big smiles on their faces. They loved how Ayame had looked in the dress couldn't wait until Kouga saw her in it. They walked out of the perfume flooded store to find the two demons each holding a new bag, Inuyasha holding 4. Miroku stood next to them looking pleased.

"Well, well. What happened to you fellows?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku made us go in to the stink hole and we had to buy fucking tuxes," Inuyasha said with a stuffy nose.

"Most of them were pink!" Kouga said with his nose equally as stuffed. Ayame could understand too well.

"Fortunately, we found some black ones in the back and colour matching ties according to your dresses.

"Aw, how thoughtful," Sango smiled and leaned into Miroku.

"I didn't think you guys would remember what colour our dresses were?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

Miroku shrugged, "What can I say? These two are more xcited than they seem."

Kouga and Inuyasha frowned in disagreement and looked away from the girls gazes.

"Here," Kouga offered to take Ayame's bag. She accepted his kind gesture after Sango told him not to peek, being very stern about it.

Ayame looked around, noticing the absences of two wolf yokais.

"Hey, where's Ginta and Hakkaku? Their missing all the fun," Ayame commented dryly. Those lucky ducks.

"I think they went to find dates," Kouga grunted.

"Well good luck with that," Ayame snorted causing Kouga to chuckle.

Kagome looked at her watch and saw the time. It was already late. "Hey guys, we should head home now." The group found their vehicles and the girls separated from the boys, carpooling. They all had one thing on their minds, the dance.

* * *

><p>Befoer Ayame knew it, the Friday had crept up so quickly that Ayame almost forgot all about it. Thanks to Kagome's frantic reminder, Ayame splanned to spent the time after school on Friday to do whatever girls need to do. They had all decided to go to Kagome's place to put their glam on and wait for the guys. Ginta and Hakkaku were unsuccessfully dumped by almost every girl and they stayed at their home. Since Ayame totally forgot and she planned to buy a little bit of groceries after school, she told Kagome that she would come after she was done. It was a quarter to 8. Ayame frowned, thinking she had more time. The dance started at 8.<p>

"Hey Kagome?" Ayame said on her phone as she walked out of the store.

"Where the hell are you? Thr dance starts in 15 minutes. You better get your ass over here soon!"

"Relaxe Kagome. I'm just leaving, uh," Ayame turned around to look at the name, "Devil's Market." Strange name, Ayame thought. "You know, the one by your house."

"Just hurry up, the boys are gonna...oh look, their here. 15 minutes early, what a surprise. Ayame!"

"Okay, okay. I'm goning to hang up now, see ya."

"Yup."

Ayame sighed. She thought if she ran fast enough, she could run to her house and than to Kagome's in around 4 minutes. She need to drop of her bags and grab her dance stuff.

"Geez, I'm so late," Ayame whispered to herself as she sprinted home. She got there in only 2 minutes and in a rapid pace, she went in and put her groceries on the counter. She ran out and locked the door. Once she made it outside her lobby and down the street, she realized she didn't bring the dress. Groaning she turned around, almost bumping into a tall person on his phone.

"Sorry," Ayame muttered.

The person looked at her and said into his phone, "Yeah, found her. See ya babe."

Ayame heard a shaep voice respond on his phone, a familiar cold voice. He hung up and smirked down at her, eyes dark.

"What's a chick as hot as you doing out here so late, all alone?"

"None of your buisness," Ayame said cautiously. She moved around him quickly but he was quicker. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and dragged her back, turning her so it looked like she was walking beside him. She struggled in his tight grip, pushing to no avail. As she was dragged to the courner of a dark alley way, she shoved him into the wall causing him to curse. Using the moment, she brought her knee up painfully to his crotch and made a run for it. The male teen groaned and followed after her. Ayame ran as quick as she could back to her apartment while at the same time scrambling to get her phone out of her pocket. Her heart raced as she realized the possible situations she could be in and she dialed the first number she could press. She needed to talk to someone, anyone.

"..." The phone hummed and Ayame risked a look behind. He was closer than she thought. If she tried to open her apartmenr door, he would definetly grab her. Shw continued running down the street. She looked behind again and made a sharp turn into another dark alley way. Ayame stood in the shadows, tensed and Kagome's voice cut through.

"Ayame! The dance started but you aren't here,-" No shit, "-And Kouga thought you dumped him! He was so upset and he took Akira with him. What are you doing? "

Oh no, Ayame thought. She wouldn't have dreamed of ditching Kouga but to hear him going with Akira all because she didn't show up made her heart ache. A foot step echoed and Ayame saw the person step into her alley way. She sucked in a breath.

"Ayame?" Kagome asked.

Ayame prayed that she wasn't heard and kept her mouth shut. The footsteps came closer.

Ayame tried keeping her breathing steady dispite the rough pounding in her heart, for two completely different reasons.

"AYAME?!" Kagome shouted making Ayame flinch and red eyes flashed to her. In a second Ayame founder her shoulders pinned to the wall. "Help..." she squeaked. He batted the phone out of her hands and it landed with a shattering crash.

"Hey, you owe me a new phone!" Ayame cried and glared. She noticed that he was on his phone again and he stuffed it into his pocket. He smiled at Ayame, showing his fangs. He was defiently a wolf yokai. Ayame refused to look at him until her force her to by gripping her chin and turning her head.

"Come one girl, just relaxe and this I'll be fun," he whispered, face close. A small knot formed in Ayame's gut and she tried swallowing her fear. What's happening?

* * *

><p>Three more figures leapt and landed behind the male holding her, aslo wolf yokais. The one holding her had blond hair, short and spikey and when Ayame thought about it, he only looked a few years older than herself. The three behind him were also guys and two of them held a smirk. The last one Ayame remembered the familiar scent. The same male in the bathroom. Soon she found her self surronded and unable to move, much like that other time she was caugth. Feeling helpless was something Ayame despised but she couldn't help be scared at the moment as well.<p>

"What do you guys want?" She said through gritted teeth. One of the boys chuckled.

"What do you think male teenagers with hormones want?" Ayame turned pale.

"That's right sweet cakes and we are getting it tonight," the blond on holding her said.

"...cash?" Ayame asked hopefully. They laughed in her face.

"Ha, you're funny. But no," Ayame felt the grip on her shoulder release but before she could do anything, her wrist got seized over her head. She glared at the blond and he continued. "A good fuck," he growled and she felt his hot lips touch hers. She closed her eyes and refused to open her mouth to let his slimy tongue in. He growled in frustration and Ayame wanted to gag. He broke apart.

"Not going to be so cooperative huh? Well that's fine," the blond gestured the two other guys to take his place.

"Go die you filthy piece of shit," Ayame spat. The blond laughed.

"The name is Ryouta doll face. Be careful boys, she's a feisty one."

"Oh, we just love the feisty ones!" The one to Ayame's left cackled and the one on her her right took her wrists. In vain, she tried to kick them only to get her knee stopped and they spreaded her thighs. Ayame scowled and tried to close her legs. She felt a hand touch too close to her crotch and she snapped her legs together, the hand still in between her legs.

"Aw, come on. Have some more fun," The one on her right whispered and Ayame guessed the hand was his. Another hand grabbed her face and brought it to his. Ayame felt his lips touch hers, tongue wanting entrance. She felt hands unzip her hoodie, showing her tanktop. He legs began shaking and the hand in between her legs found their way to her crotch and she felt his fingers rub along her slit. She sucked in a shaky breath and the tongue found itself in her mouth. She scowled and bite it hard, tasting blood. The male hissed and pulled away, his trobbing tongue hanging out.

"You bitch," he snarled. He latched onto her exposed neck and bite back.

Ayame kept her teeth clenched and she felt tears dripping down her cheeks. Dammit all.

She heard another zipper and found her a hand in her jeans, fingering her. The one sucking her neck palmed her breast and took a shoulder strap. He ripped the left sleve of her hoodie and tank top off her shoulder and his hand slid under her bra, gropping.

"At least she's got a good rack," the guy with the trobbing tongue said. Ayame felt so violated, so harassed and so awful she could barely explain. She might as well die there and she felt her tension release a bit in her sorry state.

"Hey, you made her cry all ready," The blond, Ryouta laughed and Ayame bit back hot tears. She glared at them in the darkness, baring her teeth. When was it going to end? When they break her and leave her on the ground, leaving her there to die? As if answering her questions, she heard a distanced yell. Was that Kagome? Apparently the other males noticed too and her mouth got clamped shut.

"Don't make a sound," The one on her right warned her and he continued rubbing her, finding her clitoris and pinched. Ayame bit her tongue, willing her self not to make a sound or even a groan no matter how bad she felt.

* * *

><p>"Ayame!?"<p>

Ayame looked over to the other end of the alley, hoping the voices would come closer. The four males stayed still.

"Ayame?! Hey, guys! I smell her scent!"

Kouga? Ayame almost cried in excitement.

"Shit," Ryouta muttered. "I thought Akira was keeping him busy."

Akira, Ayame heard. Was she behind this? A male grunted and he fell onto the ground. All the eyes whipped over to find another male standing there with clenched fists. Ayame felt all the hands touching her retreat and she collapsed onto the ground.

'What the hell are you bastards doing?!" Kouga's voice rang through. He ran forward an

d swung a fist at Ryouta, nailing him in the jaw. He flipped around and roundhouse kicked the other two in the gut.

"Retreat!" They yelled and they ran off, dragging their unconscious friend with them.

"Ayame!" Kouga rushed over and Ayame flung her arms around him, so glad to be freed. Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring her state of apperance. His head rested on her shoulder as he looked down worridly. Ayame cried ligthly into his suit, hugging him closer. A few footsteps later, Ayame heard the rest of her friends running into the place.

"Ayame!" Kagome and Sango cried and rushed over as well.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku realized immediately and told him quietly. "Oh."

Kagome and Sango began to volley question back and forth in a rush to the shaken wolf yokai.

"Now now, girls. I'm sure Ayame wants some space," Miroku placed a hand on Sango's shoulder. She looked at him than back to Ayame sadly.

"Kagome, let's leave them alone," Sango said. Kagome was unwilling to leave her friend behind but she stood up and leaned into Inuyasha's side.

"Hey, Kouga. Bring her home would ya?"

Kouga nodded, still holding the girl in his arms. Sango and Kagome gave each other a look and they left the two alone.

Ayame reduced her crying into slight sniffling. Her arms still shook as if to remind her how scared she really was. She slowly released her grip on Kouga and looked down, ashamed at her state.

"Ayame," Kouga said softly. "Ayame."

She looked up hesitantly into his soft blue eyes with a small grimace. A small understand passed through him to her.

"Lets take you home." Kouga took of his tuxe jacket to place it over Ayame's bare shoulders just like he did the other day so long ago. He turned around, offering his back to Ayame who accepted. Her arm crossed over his chest as his hands wrapped securely under her thighs. She gasped and Kouga asked if she was alright. He felt Ayame nod and he carried her back to her apartment, remembering every step. Ayame handed him the keys as he opened the door and went in. He locked it and found her bedroom easily. Without turning on the light, he placed her gently on her bed. He turned to leave but Ayame held onto his shirt, tugging.

She looked up at him tiredly.

"Please stay," she mumbled sleepily. Kouga face palmed himself inside his head. Idiot, she was almost a rape victim and your going to leave her? He sat down next to her and watched her face. Ayame feel asleep moments later but Kpuga couldn't bring himself to leave just quite yet. He stared into her face, noticing how strong the girl really was. She looked so cute, and peaceful. Ayame groaned suddenly and her thin lips morphed into a frown. Bad dreams,Kouga realized. He brought his hand to brush a piece of hair behind her ear. Ayame's hand flew out to grab it and he froze. She rolled over, bringing his arm with her. Kouga raised an eyebrow at her and shuffled closer to not get his arm ripped off. That girl has got him around her little finger, he smirked.

* * *

><p>Okeydokey, i planned to out this uo 2 days ago but i felt that updating ona satirday felt more rigth. Sonill be updaing the last 2 chapters on the nest two saturdays. Yes it is coming to an end already! Welp, see u guys next wekk cuz i promise to update next week<p>

Thanks for reading. Arigato minna-san~ Annamii


End file.
